The Breakfast Club
by svenjen
Summary: Five UES students with little in common, are forced to spend a Saturday DT together at their school. Based on the 1980's movie. It is AU and they will be somewhat OOC. Mostly Chair, but includes the other NJBC members and another as well. Rated T/M


**The Breakfast Club**

**A/N:** Please note in order to make this story work and keep most of the integrity of the movie and of Gossip Girl, **the characters will to have to be OOC at times and the plot will have to be somewhat altered. **In particular, Serena is going to be a little different... She is playing the role of Allison who is the social outcast of the group in the movie. Here, Serena will be very different from the character Allison played. Chuck (as Bender) will be more of a social outcast for some of the reasons that we know and love him for on the show. In addition, some of the dialogue and plot have been modified to fit the characters a little better. This story will of course focus primarily on Chuck and Blair, but will feature all the others as well. If you have never seen the movie before, I suggest you watch it. It is one of my all time favourites.

**Disclaimer: **This story will follow a similar plot line and parts of the original script to the movie, The Breakfast Club while using the Gossip Girl characters from Gossip Girl. I do not own Gossip Girl or the story The Breakfast Club in any way, shape or form, but am borrowing from both to shed new life into an outstanding movie with two of my favourite characters of all time. This piece was created for entertainment purposes only.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

**Chapter 1**

Nate sighed as he leaned his head against the seat in the back of the town car. He couldn't believe he was coming to school so early on a Saturday. The vehicle pulled smoothly in front of the Constance/ St. Jude gates early that second Saturday in May. "I'll have the driver come and pick you up at five," his father smirked and punched him affectionately on the arm.

The good-looking, sandy haired boy turned and sadly smiled at his dad and nodded. "Sure," he replied quietly as he opened the door.

Mr. Archibald put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Hey," he said, stopping his son before he left the car. "Don't worry about it. Just do your time and get out, alright?"

Nate nodded again and stepped out onto the sun-drenched sidewalk. It was already hot out, he noted. Today was likely going to be another scorcher. What a shitty day to be stuck in school!

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

The blond slipped on her dress without much thought and stumbled into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash.

"I said it's time to go!" her exasperated mother called.

Serena cringed when she saw her bloodshot eyes and she pulled her Visine out of her bag and squeezed a few drops in each before quickly applying her makeup. She was so painfully hung over it wasn't even funny! She glanced up to notice her mother now standing in the bathroom doorway, hands on hips, looking about ready to explode.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Serena snapped as she swept the last few lashes with her mascara brush. She stepped around her mother and hurried down the stairs, making sure she was holding onto the banister as she went, least she fall.

"This is the last time, young lady!" Lily quipped as she followed her daughter to the elevator of their penthouse. "I mean it, Serena!"

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

Mr. Yuki picked up the dainty cup and swallowed the remainder of his tea. He looked at his watch and folded up his newspaper neatly in half, laying it on the table next to his youngest daughter. He smiled at the tween and got up from the table, placing a light kiss on the girl's forehead. He made his way to the front door noting that his eldest daughter followed him as expected.

The two made their way down to the parkade of their apartment building and got into the sedan, Nelly automatically climbing into the back seat. She clipped on her seat belt and sighed as she fought off the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks at any moment.

Yet she dare not cry. She had shamed her family and knew that those tears would earn her even more disgrace from her father. They rode the entire way to the school in complete silence.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

The thick cloud of sweet smelling smoke circled around the boy's head before the wind picked it up and whisked it away. He looked at his watch and frowned, noting he was on time for a change. This would never do. He took another hit off the joint, enjoying its smoothness against the back of his throat. He exhaled, watching the smoke scatter once again with the wind.

Chuck turned around and headed away from the gates. There was a coffee shop close by and he could use something in his stomach besides the couple of shots of scotch he'd had earlier that morning. He'd had a hard time getting last evening's prostitute to leave at such a god-awful hour on a Saturday morning. By the time the slut had left, it was too late to order room service. The scotch was the only thing in his suite besides a few of those outstanding hallucinogenic mushrooms he'd stashed earlier in his fridge. He'd considered taking a few of those, but couldn't risk another incident like the last time he showed up in that condition at school!

He sighed as he approached the shop, hoping they had brownies. He had the munchies and suddenly had a wicked craving for chocolate.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

"Dorota, stop!" Blair squealed as she pulled away from her maid. The woman was attempting to tuck a wayward curl back into Blair's otherwise perfect coiffure. "If I'm late, Peitzer is going to keep me after school on Monday!"

She grabbed the lunch her maid had prepared earlier and frowned noting that it was heavier than the usual yogurt and piece of fruit she always took. It would have to do, she thought as she glanced at the clock and rushed out the door to meet the limo that would take her to school. As it was, she'd be lucky to get there on time and avoid another detention.

Blair was there within minutes and ran up the stairs and into the ancient stone building, looking apologetically at the frowning teacher as she hurried down the hallway.

Mr. Peitzer looked at his watch and scowled.

"Almost, Waldorf!" he sneered as he held the door to the library open for her. "You're cutting it awfully close!"

"Sorry," she apologised softly as she looked around the room. There were six large desks set up in two rows of three at the front of the room, some of them already with students. She nodded at Nate and then frowned when she noticed the wild blond hair of what looked like Serena Van der Woodsen at one of the desks in the back row. She had to bite back a laugh when she noticed Nelly Yuki at the back of the row, looking totally ashamed at being seen sitting in a Saturday Detention.

Blair placed her lunch box on the counter where other lunches were sitting and quickly sat next to Nate at the desk in the front row. There was no one else sitting behind her, and she didn't want Peitzer to choose her seat.

Nate looked at Blair questionably, but she just shrugged her shoulders and turned around to face Mr. Peitzer.

The teacher looked irritated. "Has anyone seen Bass?" he asked.

All the other kids in the library groaned at hearing the name, knowing that if Chuck were part of this group, it would be a rough day!

"Welcome to Saturday School Detention," Mr. Peitzer announced as he surveyed the miserable group in front of him. You will be here for a total of eight hours and," he looked at his watch. "…..and fifty-eight minutes. Your job today is to write an essay telling me who you really think you are. You may not speak. You may not leave your seat." He looked over at Serena and frowned as he noted the blond with her head on the table and her eyes closed in sleep. "And you may NOT sleep!" he shouted, hoping to disturb her.

But Serena didn't budge. She was hung over and tired from being at a party across the bridge all night. If her mother hadn't have dragged her out of bed this morning, she wouldn't have come at all, preferring the idea of a suspension to doing a Saturday DT with Peitzer.

"Somebody wake her up!" the man snapped. He glared at Nelly Yuki. "You!" he pointed at the wide-eyed girl. "Wake her up!"

Nelly got off of her chair and walked to the next desk where Serena was sleeping. She put her hand on the sleeping girl's shoulder. "Serena," she called as she gently shook her. "Wake up!"

"Fuck off," Serena mumbled, causing Nelly to recoil and Blair and Nate to bite back their laughter.

"Miss Van der Woodsen!" Mr. Peitzer snarled. "Unless you want another Saturday at that very desk, I suggest you sit up, watch your language and begin your assignment!"

Serena sighed and sat up, her blond hair hanging askew in her face.

"Now," the teacher continued as he began to pass out paper and pencils to the students, "You may begin your assignment. I'll be in my office across the hall." As he turned to leave the room he noticed that Chuck had wandered in at some point and was sitting on the top of a low bookshelf next to the door.

"Well Mr. Bass!" he smiled sarcastically. "It's a pleasure to see that you could finally join us."

Chuck smirked and jumped down from the shelf. "No problem," he replied as he walked past the teacher and over to the empty desk behind Blair. He ignored the low groan of the girl in front of him, whose hair looked a lot like Blair Waldorf's.

"Your tardiness this morning has earned you a detention after school on Monday. Does your father know you are late this morning?" he sneered knowing very well how disappointed Bart usually was with his son.

"Does Barry Manilow know that you raided his closet this morning?" Chuck asked back sarcastically with a little smirk.

Mr. Peitzer smiled smugly. "You can get the answer to that question next Saturday in another detention, Charles," he said.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders and plopped down at his desk. He couldn't care less. He stared ahead and did a double take when he realised it was indeed Blair Waldorf in front of him. He couldn't believe the brunette beauty was actually in a DT with him. She was a straight A student and the so-called 'Queen' of Constance. He smirked in amusement. Besides the fact that he knew Blair was an absolute snob and a totally frigid bitch, he'd always thought that she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life. Today might be better than he'd expected.

Blair could feel him looking at her and she scoffed in disgust. It felt like his eyes were boring into the back of her skull. She looked down and pretended to concentrate on the blank paper in front of her as though it contained a detailed set of instructions. Chuck's reputation as a devout alcoholic and man a whore repulsed her. And although she would have to admit he was from the wealthiest family in Manhattan and was devilishly handsome, he was still new money and was damaged goods. She wished he'd stop staring.

Mr. Peitzer placed a pencil and some paper on Chuck's desk. He repeated the instructions once again and tried to ignore the boy who was rolling his eyes at him in disrespect.

Chuck Bass was Mr. Peitzer's worst nightmare. If his father hadn't 'donated' ridiculous amounts of money to the school, the kid would have been expelled a hundred times over by now. But Bart constantly bought Chuck's way out of everything. So besides forcing him into detentions, there was little else one could use to discipline the boy.

The teacher shook his head in disgust and headed to the door. "Now I'll be in my office. You all have something to do and I expect it to be quiet in here."

The students all sat and looked at the paper in front of them. Nelly Yuki picked up her pencil and began to draw an outline for her essay. Serena put her head back on her desk and tried to go back to sleep. Chuck lit a cigarette and put his feet up on the desk. Nate and Blair looked at each other and frowned. It was going to be an incredibly long day!

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

For the next while the kids mostly just stared at their papers, not really sure what the assignment meant. The topic seemed more than a little condescending.

Nelly tried to plot out her outline, but continued to get frustrated and erased it several times. Serena dozed on and off, still trying to beat the effects of her hang over. Nate played soccer with little wads of paper and a makeshift goal created out of his and Blair's pencils. Blair stared into space thinking about what was happening at home between her parents. And Chuck stared at Blair.

Chuck finally rolled his paper up into a wad and tossed it over Blair's head.

Nelly sighed and dropped her pen. "This is the shits!" she said in frustration.

Blair groaned again. "I can't believe this is happening to me!" she whined.

Chuck started to sing a Nirvana song that everyone chose to ignore but then he stopped abruptly. "Oh, oh! What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?" he asked.

Blair scoffed. "Oh please!"

Chuck smirked at her. "Oh well. If you gotta go, you gotta go!" He unzipped his fly and pretended to begin urinating on the floor.

Nate turned around and stared at him. "Hey! You better not be doing that in here!"

"Don't talk!" Chuck snapped. "It makes it hard to finish!"

"If you whip it out," Nate growled, "you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!"

Chuck pursed his lips and blew a kiss towards Nate. "You're so sexy when you're angry!" he laughed. He chuckled to himself. "I'm bored! Why don't you go and close that door and we'll impregnate our queen!"

"Hey!" Nate yelled at him. "You don't get to talk about Blair like that!

Blair turned around and glared at Chuck. "You are a pig!" she yelled. She couldn't believe anyone would talk about her like that! It made her angry. "Why don't you shut up? Nobody here is interested in anything you might have to say!"

"That's for sure!" Nate laughed.

"Well hey, Sporto. What did you do to get in here?" Chuck asked Nate. "Forget to wash your jock?"

Nelly sighed. "Excuse me boys, but can we just get back to writing our papers? I don't want to get in any more trouble!"

They all ignored her.

Nate looked back at Chuck and sneered. "Just because you practically live in DT doesn't mean you have to be a pain in our ass. So knock it off!"

"I'll do whatever I want!" Chuck argued.

"Just ignore him, Nate," Blair said. "He's just trying to get you angry."

Chuck looked at Blair and smirked. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried, gorgeous!"

Blair scoffed again and turned back in her seat to talk to Nate.

"So Archibald," Chuck continued. "Did you ever get to seal the deal with Blair?"

"Go to hell!" Blair screamed at him.

"Enough!" Nate yelled. "If I lose my temper, I'll pound the crap out of you!"

"Like I'm scared!" Chuck laughed.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Blair asked. "Nobody here is interested in you, ok?"

"Excuse me everyone, but I think we really all just need to concentrate on our papers…." Nelly cried in frustration. She really did not want Mr. Peitzer to come back in, knowing they would all likely get another DT if he did.

For a moment, Chuck almost looked hurt at Blair's words. But then he remembered who he was and his face turned hard again.

Nate smiled at Blair knowing her words had stung Chuck.

But Blair wasn't trying to be funny. She shook her head and stared at her paper again wishing everyone would just stop.

But Chuck didn't like the silence. He looked from Nate to Blair trying to figure out what their relationship status was. Finally he decided he'd just ask them. "So, are you two still going out?" he asked.

Blair's head snapped up from her paper and she frowned at Chuck.

Nate looked at the floor instead of answering him. His and Blair's former relationship was a sensitive topic for him.

But Chuck was not deterred. "Do you still date?" he asked again.

Chuck picked up on their tension immediately. "Come on, Nate. Tell me. Are you lovers? Does she scream your name when you make her cum?"

Blair turned around and screamed at him. "Go to hell!" she yelled.

"Enough!" Nate snapped. He looked at the smirking Chuck with disgust. "You are a real prick!"

"I know," Chuck laughed as he sat back down at his desk.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

Chuck was bored to tears. After about another hour had passed he finally got up and quietly walked over to the door.

"What's he doing?" Blair asked Nate as she saw him begin to fiddle with the hinges on the door.

Nate shrugged. "I don't know," he replied.

"Chuck, don't!" Blair pleaded as she saw Chuck removing the screws in the door. "We're all going to get in trouble!"

"So what?" he asked as he continued to work on the hinges.

Nate stood up and frowned at him. "So sit down and smarten up! There are four other people in here besides yourself, you know!"

Chuck laughed. "Wow! You can count! I knew you had to be smart to be on the lacrosse team!"

"Who the hell are you to judge anyone, anyways?" Nate snapped back at the insult.

"Really!" Blair agreed with Nate.

"You know what, Bass?" Nate asked sarcastically. "You don't even count! If you disappeared tomorrow no one would even miss you. Not the students. Not the teachers. Not even your father! You may as well not even exist!"

Again the words stung Chuck. He looked at Nate with pure hatred in his eyes. "Well maybe I should run right out and join the lacrosse team!" he spat.

Blair and Nate looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Chuck looked at Blair, noting her disdain. "Maybe I'll join the Social Committee, too!"

Nate chuckled, picturing Chuck trying to make the team. "Nah," he sneered. "They'd never take you!"

"I'm crushed!" Chuck moaned in mock hurt.

Blair looked at him a bit closer. She believed she could see something behind his sarcasm. Deep down she felt he really was hurting. "Do you know why people like you, mock everything?" she asked.

Chuck looked at her. This could be interesting, he thought in amusement. "Ok. For you, beautiful, I'll bite. Tell me why."

"Because you're afraid," she answered.

"I'm afraid?" he repeated with a laugh. "Really! And just what is it you believe I'm afraid of?"

Blair looked at him straight in the face. "You're afraid they won't accept you," she said quietly. "You trash everyone because you don't belong."

"Maybe it's because all of you 'activity types' are superficial assholes!" he snapped in defense. Blair had hit a cord with him that anybody seldom saw. How could she know him so well without knowing him?

Again Blair recognised the hurt. "How would you even know that, Chuck? It's not like you've ever tried to get to know any of us."

Blair was wrong. Chuck had tried to fit in and get to know the other kids. But from way back in elementary school he had always been different and unruly. The boys in Nate's circle gave him a wide birth. They weren't afraid of Chuck himself, but knew he had some potentially dangerous connections in the outside world. He wasn't ever really teased or picked on by the jocks, but he was never accepted either.

With Blair's peers it was a bit different. Chuck was undoubtedly handsome and as he matured, became exceptionally sexy! The girls at Constance threw themselves at him hoping to sample what others had labelled as his incredible ability between the sheets. In that regard, he didn't disappoint. But he refused to ever sleep with the same girl twice, an issue that had the princesses of Blair's court frazzled beyond belief. He went so far as to label the girls as whores, to be disposed of just as any of the many prostitutes Chuck hired were once they'd served their purpose. His treatment of the girls added to his overall unpopularity in the school.

"Well it's not like I know any Brooklynites, but that doesn't mean I'm going to run out and join any of their fucking clubs either, does it?"

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Nate snarled again. He was getting irritated watching Blair and Chuck interact. Something about the two of them together seemed to charge the air and it was unsettling.

Serena perked up once again. She had been trying to ignore the bickering back and forth that was making her already pounding head, worse. But at the word Brooklyite she opened her eyes and sat back up. She had many friends across the bridge and was interested in anything that had to do with her favourite hang out spot.

At this point Nelly piped up. She was getting more and more concerned about the arguing as it continued and wanted to change the direction of the topic before it ended up in a fight. "I'm in the Math Club!" she announced proudly.

Chuck turned around and stared at Nelly. "What are you babbling on about?" he asked rudely.

Nelly blushed a deep red and cleared her throat. "I…, I said I'm in the Math Club. I'm also in the Astronomy Club."

Chuck frowned at her and nodded. He turned back and looked at Blair again. "How about you gorgeous? Are you in the Math Club?"

Blair looked at Chuck as if he had three heads. "That's an academic club!" she informed him. Surely he was joking, she thought. Although Blair was more than bright enough to head that club, the students in it were social pariahs, just like Nelly Yuki was. It would be social suicide to ever even fraternise with anyone in those groups.

"So?"

"So those types of clubs aren't the same as other types of clubs." Blair argued, not liking where this was going.

"But to dorks like her, they are!" Chuck stated.

Nelly turned an even darker shade of red. She knew she wasn't good enough to ever be one of Blair's minions.

"Listen," Nate finally snapped. "You guys need to shut up and get back to your desks. If Peitzer comes in and we get another DT, I'll be pissed. I have a game next Saturday and I can't spend another one sitting in DT!"

"Yeah, that would be a loss!" Chuck agreed smugly.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't know anything about it, would you, you asshole? You never competed for anything in your whole life!"

"And there's a huge hole in my life without it. I'm clearly at a disadvantage that I can't hang out in the locker room with a bunch of jocks, slapping each other on the ass!"

Nate scowled. Had Chuck just implied he was gay? He hated the affiliation with locker rooms and homosexuality. He didn't have anything against gay people, but he certainly didn't want to be seen as one. In fact, his inability to become aroused with his former girlfriend was a main component to their breakup earlier that fall.

The other kids all chuckled at Chuck's comment.

Chuck returned his focus on the door and finally worked the last hinge loose.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and Chuck and the others ran back to their desks and sat down. Chuck laughed. The other kids all looked at the closed door in horror as they heard the footsteps of Mr. Peitzer coming towards the library.

Within moments, the angry man flew into the room. He glared at the students in front of him, all of who were sitting at their desks, looking at their papers, with the exception of Chuck Bass. "Who shut this door?" he snapped. He looked harshly at Chuck who sat looking like an angelic little school boy, his hands neatly clasped together in front of him on his desk.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "It just closed, Sir," he answered smoothly.

Mr. Peitzer fought the urge to yell at him. He opened the door back up, only to have it immediately close because of the broken hinge and missing screws. "This was fine a moment ago," he stated. "What happened to it?" He looked around the room but all of the kids continued to look down at their papers except for Chuck.

"Nathaniel?"

Nate looked up at him and swallowed. "I…., I don't know Sir. Maybe a screw fell out of it or something," he answered as his cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Now how could that have happened?" the teacher asked as he glared at Chuck and tried to hold in his burning rage.

"We were just sitting here, Sir," Blair stated.

"It's an imperfect world, Sir," Chuck smirked. "Sometimes screws fall out of things."

The man scowled and clenched his fists at his sides. This kid was pissing him off. He pointed to Chuck. "I know this was you, Bass!" he snarled.

Chuck smirked and chuckled.

"You think this is funny?" he asked firmly.

"Yeah, it's a riot," Chuck answered.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, Bass."

"Boo fucking hoo," Chuck sneered.

"That's another one right there."

"So what?"

"That's one more! Peitzer sneered. "You want to keep going?"

"Sure! This is fun," Chuck replied sarcastically.

"There's another. Keep going. I can have you here every Saturday for the rest of your miserable life!"

"Chuck," Blair turned around to look at him. "Please stop!"

Chuck looked up and witnessed what appeared to be sorrow in her large doe-eyes. It almost took his breath away. She subtly shook her head. He sighed and nodded to her and then shut his mouth.

Mr. Peitzer smirked. So, the little bastard has a soft spot for the Waldorf girl, he thought as he headed back over to the door and tried to figure out what else to do. He attempted to prop open the library door a few different ways, but everything he tried failed. He finally grabbed a chair to hold it open and slid it into place.

"The door is much too heavy for that," Nate informed him.

The teacher scowled at Nate and slid it into place. But when he let go of the door, it closed really fast, sending the chair flying and causing the kids to giggle.

"God dam it!" Mr. Peitzer swore in frustration. He needed something stronger to prop the door open and someone strong enough to help him. He spotted a magazine stand nearby. "Mr. Archibald, come and help me with this," he asked Nate as he motioned to the magazine stand.

"Hey, how come Archibald gets to get up?" Chuck asked. "If he is allowed, then we all should be." He started to get out of his desk.

"Sit back down, Mr. Bass!" Mr. Peitzer yelled between gritted teeth.

Nate reluctantly went over and wrestled the shelf until it fit between the door entranceway, keeping it open, but blocking the entrance at the same time.

"Isn't that a violation of the fire safety regulations in the school?" Chuck asked with a mock look of concern on his face. "I believe blocking the exit of a major doorway is a direct violation of the fire code! My lawyers will have serious concerns about this!"

Mr. Peitzer looked at Chuck and sighed. "Alright Nathaniel, move it back," he ordered. He sincerely hated that Bass kid and had no doubt that the little bastard would indeed phone his lawyer.

"You know the school has another fire exit at the back of the library….," Nelly commented.

Chuck shot her a venomous look. "Show Mr. Peitzer some respect! You can't block any exit!" he snapped.

"Get to work!" he finally just yelled at the kids as he started to head out the door and back to his office. The door would just have to stay closed. He looked at Chuck and pointed at him. "You're mine, Bass. For the next four Saturdays, you're mine!"

"That's five actually," Nelly Yuki stated.

Blair turned around and stared at her in disbelief.

"It's five if you include the one he got earlier when he asked Mr. Peitzer if Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet this morning," she defended.

Blair shook her head and scowled venomously at the girl. She looked over quickly at Chuck, her eyes pleading with him not to get into it with their teacher again.

"What?" Nelly asked. "It's true!"

"That's five then!" The teacher said with another scowl. "Instead of having a life, you'll just come here."

Mr. Peitzer scowled at the kids. "I want you all to stay in your seats, get to work and shut up!" He looked at Chuck with hatred and pointed at him. "And you need to spend more time trying to act like a respectable member of society and a little less time trying to get everyone's attention!" He smirked at Chuck and then turned and left the room.

Chuck stood up and gave him the finger just as the door shut behind him. "Fuck you!" he yelled.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

**Chapter 2**

For the next little while the kids just sat at their desks, struggling to figure out their essays.

Serena went back to sleep, Nate drew stick people battling zombies on his paper and Blair contemplated the miserable state of her family. Chuck stared some more at Blair, wondering why she might have tried to protect him from more Saturday detentions. Maybe she wasn't as big a bitch as he'd pegged her to be.

He also noticed her scent was intoxicating. But it was making him more than just a little aroused. Finally he decided he needed to get up and move way from her before his libido and impulses took over him and he jumped her.

Chuck finally got up and stretched, ignoring the disapproving look from the rest of the kids in the room. He wandered around the library for a moment and then went back over to the low bookshelf he'd been sitting on earlier. He skimmed through a stack of books and then picked one up and began shredding it.

Blair looked at him in disbelief. "What are you doing?" she asked in alarm. "Why would you destroy a book?"

"It's a crappy story," he said lethargically.

Blair stood up and walked over to him. She took the book out of his hands. "It's Flaubert," she said looking him in the eye.

"It's garbage," Chuck replied as he took the book back out of her hands and continued to tear out the pages of it.

"I love his work," Nelly commented from her desk.

Chuck shot Nelly a dirty look and threw what was left of the book at her.

"It takes a really big man to destroy a book," Nate shot out sarcastically as he glared at Chuck in anger. He slid over in his chair so Blair could sit back down.

Chuck looked at Nate and sneered. "Do you even know how to read, you muscle head?"

Nate rolled his eyes and ignored him. He slid his chair over so Blair could sit back down beside him. "Are you going to Skowly's party tonight?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Blair answered solemnly. "My mother will tell me that I can't go because I'm grounded. My father will tell me to go and have a good time because I served my time today in DT. So either way, it causes a fight."

Chuck had wandered back over and plopped down on the counter beside everyone's lunches. "Who do you like better?" he asked curiously.

Blair looked at Chuck. "Pardon me?" she asked.

"I asked who do you like better, your mom or your dad?" he repeated.

Blair frowned at him. That was a pretty personal question coming from someone she didn't really know. "Well I guess I like my dad best, but neither one of them really give a shit about me," she pouted. "They're always fighting these days! But I don't want them to split up."

Serena looked up from her desk and frowned. She and Blair had been friends long ago but drifted apart a few years ago when their interests changed. "Bull shit!" she barked. "You are a spoiled brat and have always been their perfect little princess!"

"Shut up, Van der Woodsen!" Blair yelled at her. God! The girl had been barely above comatose all morning and chose to add her two cents worth now!

Nate rolled his eyes at Blair. He had heard her whining about her family life for years. Frankly, he was sick of it! "It's true and you know it, Blair. You are so a spoiled brat and have always been perfect in their eyes," he commented.

Blair lowered her head. "I'm far from perfect," she said, remembering how her mother had commented on her weight again last night after Blair had taken a slice of bread to eat with her dinner.

Chuck looked closer at Blair. There was something in her tone of voice and in her eyes that concerned him. He almost felt like he needed to protect or defend her. He wasn't sure why he suddenly cared, but he did. It was unsettling!

"Ah, you're just feeling sorry for yourself," Nate quipped. He turned around and looked at Serena and smiled. The leggy blond seldom ever fraternised with anyone in their school, preferring to hang out with a much older and worldlier crowd. He thought she was hot!

Chuck got up and walked past Nate and then plunked down on top of his desk. The look the athletic boy had given the blond didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room. He glared at Nate. "How about you, Sport-o?"

"How about me, what?" Nate asked feeling annoyed that Chuck was even talking to him.

"How are things at your house? Is your family intact? Do your parents love you?"

"What? If I say no, it makes me a whiner, right? And if I say yes, that makes me a pussy."

"You're a pussy anyways," Chuck answered dryly.

Blair laughed a little at this. "Nate is the pride and joy of his family," she commented.

Chuck scowled at them both, recalling that they knew each other pretty well. In fact, he remembered, they'd dated for awhile. For some weird reason, that thought now unsettled him. "Oh that's right. You two do know each other's families, right?" he asked.

"Maybe a long time ago when we used to date!" Blair said firmly. "But not any more!"

"It wasn't that long ago, Blair," Nate reminded her in annoyance. "It was only last fall."

Blair rolled her eyes and pulled her chair a little further away from Nate. "Long enough!" she snapped. Nate had become less and less understanding and sensitive to what was happening in Blair's life while they were dating. He had grown distant and cold, forcing Blair to finally just break up with him.

Chuck smirked realising Blair had no desire to get back together with her ex. He caught Blair's eye and winked at her, smiling when he saw the blush rise on her cheeks.

"How about you, Bass?" Nate sneered as he stood up and faced Chuck. "Are you the pride and joy of your family?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment. They all knew that Chuck's mother had died during his birth. It was a low blow.

"Nate!" Blair gasped.

Chuck looked up at Nate with what could have been hate in his eyes. "I don't have a family," he said.

"You might not have a mother, but you still have a dad," he sneered. "Tell us, are you daddy's pride and joy?" he asked sarcastically.

Chuck jumped off his desk and shoved Nate in the chest. "Fuck off, Archibald!" he snarled.

Nate shoved Chuck back so hard he fell over onto the ground. "Make me!" he snapped back. "You are a pathetic excuse for a human being and a disgrace to this school. He clenched his fists and nodded his head at Chuck. "Come on, get to your feet!"

At that point Blair stepped in between the two boys. "Stop it!" she cried. She looked at the two of them. "Both of you! None of our families are perfect, ok?"

Nelly stood up and joined Blair. "She's right," she agreed. "None of our families are perfect."

Serena got out of her desk and joined the others. It had perked her up when the two boys looked like they were going to get in a fight. She laughed. "Except for yours, Nelly."

"Hey, my parents are pretty hard on me too, you know," the girl replied defensively as she pushed her glasses higher up on her nose.

Chuck had to laugh at that. "Are you serious? You're a parent's wet dream!"

"Do you have to insult everyone?" Blair asked seriously.

"Of course he does," Nate replied. "He isn't really human!"

"Of course he's human," Blair said in disgust.

"With a name like Chuck?" Nate laughed. "The name alone tells you the guy's a joke!"

Blair shot Nate a nasty look.

"Well what about your name?" Chuck asked as he got back up on his feet. "Nathaniel sounds a little too much like Neanderthal if you ask me! But I guess it fits. All muscle, low intelligence..."

"Nobody asked you!" Nate snapped. The guy was starting to piss him off again and it really bothered him that Blair seemed to be defending Chuck for some weird reason.

"Listen, you're the one who started the issue with the names," Chuck reminded him.

"So?"

"So if you can't deal with it, don't start it."

Nelly stepped up again. "Well my name sounds like what you'd call your horse," she complained, not wanting to be left out and trying to diffuse the tension in the room again.

"And Blair's the name of a fat girl," Blair commented, added her two cents worth to the conversation.

Serena snorted in laughter at that, making Blair's face turn redder.

Chuck's head snapped up and he scowled at the blond. He let his experienced eyes run over Blair's body and he frowned. "You're far from being fat!" he commented.

Nate laughed, knowing Blair's obsession with her weight. "Well maybe not so much right now. But you never know down the road!"

Serena looked at Nate and smirked, knowing the comment had deeply stung her former friend as well.

Blair felt her face turning red and felt tears welling up in her eyes. That Nate would talk to her like that hurt. "Fuck off, Nate!" she cried in frustration.

Nate balked at her language and looked down at his lap. He realised he'd crossed the line with her.

Chuck laughed.

"What's so funny?" Blair asked him with a frown.

"That's pretty filthy language coming from such a pristine little girl!" he admitted.

Blair blushed and looked him in the eye. "I'm not THAT pristine," she insisted.

Chuck smirked. "No?"

Blair blushed deeper and swallowed a lump in her throat. "No," she insisted.

"Is that right?" Chuck asked as he slid off the desk and approached her. He stopped when he was next to her and smirked. "Tell me, Blair. Are you still a virgin?"

Blair turned beat red and she lowered her face. Her virginity was something sacred to her.

Nelly gasped and then scowled at such a bold question coming from Chuck and Serena had to bite back a giggle. She knew for a fact that Blair was still untouched. As kids her friend had openly sworn to be celibate until marriage.

"I bet that you are," Chuck continued.

"Stop!" Blair said quietly as she raised her eyes to look at him again.

Chuck took another step towards her until he was standing directly in front of her. He raised his hand and gently stroked along her jaw line.

The spark between the two of them was immediate. Both of them looked at each other in shock.

Chuck closed his eyes for a moment to recompose himself and he swallowed. When he opened his eyes again, he felt that he could have drowned in the deep pools of brown that were staring back at him.

He forced himself to continue, trying to ignore the new and strange sensations that were washing over his body and mind. "Tell me, Blair. Is it going to be a white wedding?" he continued.

"Shut up!" she snapped. She turned her back on him, wanting to flee, but found that her way was blocked by a desk. She could feel the magnetic draw of Chuck's body to hers and, although angry with him, she had an incredible desire to lean her back against his chest. She felt his hot breath close to her neck, sending delicious shivers all over her.

"Tell me," he encouraged as he briefly scowled at Nate. "Have you ever been with a real man?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to ignore the fire that the contact of her skin caused to run through his veins.

"What names did he call you when you made love?" he smarmed.

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as the erotic tone of his voice seduced her.

Chuck took her hand and drew it across her collarbone.

Blair gasped at the searing heat that seemed to scorch her where his hands met her bare flesh.

"Where did he put his hands?" he purred, his hands sliding seductively down her side, clasping it against her thigh.

He stepped around behind her and whispered in her ear. "Did he make you slick between the thighs with desire, like I'm doing to you right now?"

Blair's belly seemed to explode in fire and she gasped at his words, which were frighteningly true. Never before had anyone's mere voice and gentle touch caused her to feel such unabashed desire. She quickly pulled her body away from him. "You are disgusting and I hate you!" she cried.

Chuck smiled, noting the way her body was trembling in response to him, just like his was doing in response to her. "Then why are you still holding my hand?" he asked.

Blair gasped and let go of his hand, pulling herself away from him and finally sliding away from the desk to stand beside an obviously stunned and speechless Nelly Yuki.

Nate had stood flabbergasted watching the bold display from Chuck. But what got him even more irritated was the response of his former girlfriend to Chuck's advances. The chemistry between the two of them was undeniable. It made him sick.

"Hey!" Nate finally spoke up. "Leave her alone!"

Chuck turned around and scowled at Nate. "Mind your own business, Nathaniel!" he sneered and he turned around to go after Blair some more. "I'm trying to help her here."

Nate stepped around the chairs and approached Chuck. "I said, Leave…. Her…. Alone!"

Chuck turned around again and chuckled in his face. "What's the matter, Sport-o? Did I hit a sore spot? Was she just too much woman for you to handle? Is that why she dumped you?"

Nate reached out and grabbed Chuck by the shoulder and quickly turned him around. "Hey!" he snapped. "Let's end this right here. You don't talk to her. You don't look at her! You don't think about her! And you especially don't touch her!" he growled aggressively.

"I thought you guys weren't dating any longer?" Chuck asked innocently. "I didn't know she was still your girlfriend?"

"She's not!" Nate snapped as he got right up into Chuck's face. "But you don't get to talk to her like that!"

"Like what? Like maybe there's a lot more to the little virgin than you ever gave her credit for?"

Blair stepped closer to the two boys, worried that Nate was going to pound on Chuck. She thought it was amusing that he was defending her honour right now. This was more consideration than he'd ever shown her in the past, even while they were dating. She knew Chuck had hit a nerve and had been surprisingly accurate about their relationship. Nate hadn't been sexually interested in her during their time together, regardless of what Blair had tried. It had finally been the last straw for them. Blair could take no further rejection from Nate and had ended things abruptly.

She gently pushed Nate away from Chuck. "Both of you can quit with the testosterone!" she said looking at them. "And sit back down!"

She looked at Nate sternly. "I can handle myself, you know."

She looked over at the now smirking Chuck and frowned. "And you need to behave yourself!" she said as though he were a child of about five.

Chuck's smirk turned into an all-out smile, knowing she wasn't as disgusted with him as she wanted everyone to believe. "For you, Beautiful, anything," he replied with a subtle bow. He made his way back to his desk and sat down.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

For the next while nobody did much of anything productive. The task before them just seemed too insulting and ridiculous to even bother with.

Nelly attempted to work on her essay, but it wasn't happening for her. Instead she tried to wipe a smudge off her glasses, but only proceeded in making it worse. After awhile she finally gave up, straining through the smudge as she tried to figure a way to make her paper feasible.

Serena doodled on her paper creating a cartoon she titled, 'Across the Bridge'. It featured several stick characters engaging in illicit activities and spewing inappropriate comments out of tiny speech bubbles. She smiled to herself liking the way it was turning out.

Nate tried to nap, laying his head on the table, his arms dangling loose below the desk when he finally fell asleep. A little puddle of drool was pooling below his mouth on the scratched wood of the desk. As he breathed out, a tiny spit bubble appeared between his lips, eventually accumulating until another drop descended into the growing puddle below.

Blair tried to think of anything besides how Chuck had made her feel earlier, but wasn't having much luck. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, both knowing he was watching her and also because she had to pee something fierce. She glanced at Nate and scoffed in disgust at the puddle of spit growing in front of him.

And Chuck stared at Blair, thinking about how much he'd like to bring her behind the tall shelves in the back corner of the library and what he'd do to her once they were there. He felt somewhat intoxicated with her now familiar scent so close to him, and her squirming around in her seat was making him hard! He liked the way the sunlight that streamed in from the windows danced in the natural highlights of her hair. When she brushed her hand under her heavy waves to scratch her neck, he had to fight off the desire to burry himself under it.

When Mr. Peitzer came in the next time, he scowled at the unmotivated group. "Does anyone need to use the lavatory?" he asked. His scowl deepened when everyone except for Nate put their hands up.

Blair cuffed Nate on the head, causing him to snort and bolt upright. He had fine lines imprinted on his cheek from scratches on the desk. "What?" he groaned.

"Washroom break." Blair informed him as she stood up and stretched. She motioned that he should look at the puddle on his desk and he did. Nate quickly took a handkerchief out of his pocket and he wiped it up in embarrassment.

The kids shuffled out through the library door and into the hall. They followed their teacher down the hall to the washrooms.

"I'll give you a five minute break," he said. "You may use the washroom, get a drink or use the vending machine. And then you will go immediately back to the library."

He looked at Chuck and sneered. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Peitzer," everyone, except for Chuck, all mumbled at once.

The girls all headed into the ladies' washroom and all filed into stalls to pee. As they finished, they headed to the sinks to wash and then check themselves out in the mirror.

Serena groaned when she looked at her dishevelled reflection in the mirror. She dug through the contents of her oversized purse and pulled out a hairbrush. She began working on detangling the knots until her hair hung in smooth golden waves down her back. She washed her face and reapplied a little more foundation and blush to her cheeks. She put another couple of drops of Visine in her eyes until they felt and looked better.

Blair scowled in disapproval, knowing Serena was hung over. "Rough night, S?" she asked sarcastically. She took out her favourite cherry lip-gloss and reapplied it until it was perfect. She turned slightly, scrutinizing her appearance, and although nothing was amiss or out of place, she scowled in displeasure.

Serena shot her a dirty look and continued touching up her makeup. "Yes," she simply replied. She and Blair didn't really know or like each other any more. After Serena had hit puberty a couple of years before Blair's body had matured, she'd found new, older and more mature friends then her underdeveloped peers. They had drifted apart, each girl gaining new priorities with age.

Nelly removed her glasses and rinsed them off under the sink, trying to remove the smudge that had plagued her all morning. She looked at Serena and Blair and sighed, wishing she had even one tenth of the beauty and sex appeal both girls seemed to have been gifted with in abundance. She opened her clutch and took out a comb, trying, without luck, to smooth down the frizz that was building in her hair with the humidity in the air. She sighed and put the comb back in her purse, knowing that both her hair and appearance in general, were lost causes.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

In the other washroom, Chuck quickly finished at the urinal and washed his hands, groaning when he realised Nate would obviously be in there for a much longer visit. He quickly dried his hands and exited the washroom to wait with Mr. Peitzer for the others. He decided to buy a soda and removed his credit card from his wallet. He swiped the card in the vending machine and chose his selection, noting with distain that the stupid buttons had been labelled wrong. He ended up with a Pepsi, instead of the Grape Fanta he'd chosen.

He cussed under his breath, but twisted the top of it off anyways and took a long swig to quench his thirst. He shuddered at the taste and then let the bottle deliberately slip through his fingers to the floor, where it exploded with a loud "pop" on impact.

Mr. Peitzer startled at the noise and then looked at the foaming mess as it spread across the tiles. He looked up at Chuck in disbelief.

"Oops!" Chuck said innocently.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

Blair finished evaluating herself one last time and then smoothed back a loose curl and left the others in the bathroom to go back into the hall. She stopped and stared at a large puddle of Pepsi on the floor tiles in front of Mr. Peitzer.

"Miss Waldorf, please escort Mr. Bass back to the caretaker's room to get a mop," the aggravated teacher said. "Not surprisingly, Mr. Bass has made quite a mess in the hall with his soda."

Blair looked up to see Chuck trying hard not to grin. She scowled at him, knowing his accident had been deliberate. "Oh! You…., you want _me_ to take him?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, that's what I said," the teacher repeated. "And see to it that he doesn't get lost along the way."

Blair looked at her teacher and nodded. She angrily grabbed the sleeve of Chuck's blazer and dug her nails into his arm to drag him down the hall. "Come on, Bass," she growled through gritted teeth. She could not believe how obnoxious he was. She dragged him down the hall a ways and then turned the corner to head for the caretaker's area.

Chuck permitted her to continue dragging him along until they went around a second corner. Then he planted his feet firmly on the tiles and wouldn't budge.

Blair stopped and looked at him with a frown. "What?"

"If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask," Chuck smarmed as he reached over to take the hand that was surely branding him, off of his arm. The energy that had immediately surged between them as his skin touched hers again, was undeniable. It startled them both.

She tried to remove her hand from his, but he held it tighter.

Blair's eyes shot up to look at him and when she opened her mouth to protest Chuck quickly manoeuvred himself so that he was in front of her. Before she knew it, he had gently pushed her up against a bank of lockers. He was so close to her it was alarming! She scowled at him and put her hands on his chest to try and push him away, feeling blood now pounding in her heart and ears. Her heart was racing and her breathing quickened as well. She looked up at him when he refused to budge and gasped as the look of pure, raw desire on his face, overwhelmed her. She felt lost in the deep amber fire of his eyes and she swallowed hard.

Blair Waldorf was at a loss as to what to do. Never before had she experienced the feelings that were overtaking her. She was so far out of her element that she was frankly rendered helpless. She opened her mouth to protest once more, feeling the conflicting emotions of anger and desperate need overwhelming her at the same time, but before she could speak, Chuck took her hands off his chest and raised them over her head, pinning them with his own against a locker. He stared at her hard for a moment longer as her eyes widened with both fear and desire. Her breath was now coming in quick little pants. Then when she opened her mouth once again to protest, he crashed his lips against hers.

Blair's eyes opened even wider in disbelief at what was happening to her. She squirmed, trying haphazardly to pull away, but Chuck's body pressed closer to hers as his lips devoured hers in a passion that Blair had never even conceived possible before.

Their fit was as undeniable as was their chemistry. And as much as Blair may have wanted to flee from what was happening, her newly discovered desire seemed to explode within her and she was unable to stop herself.

And so Blair finally closed her eyes and allowed her instincts to take over. Her lips softened and became receptive to his. Her mouth parted and permitted his tongue entrance into her mouth. She unconsciously moaned as her body relaxed against his, and their perfect fit became surprisingly even more perfect.

Chuck's stomach clenched as a strange sensation that felt like fluttering erupted in his belly. He had been with hundreds of women in the past, but never had one affected him the way Blair Waldorf was affecting him right now. As he felt her relax and then respond to him, that feeling spread through his body. His heart pounded and his breath became heavy as he ravished her.

Waves of heat enveloped them both as they continued to make out against the lockers. Chuck's hands relaxed their hold on her and slid down to her shoulders, onto her back and then along her soft curves, finally resting on her ass.

Blair's hands dropped to Chuck's head and she fisted his thick wavy hair as his hands explored her curves. "Oh God," she sighed into his mouth when she felt his more than apparent arousal straining against her hip. She had never been this turned on in her life.

Chuck smirked, knowing the affect he was having on her. He broke their kiss and slid his lips down along her jaw line and onto her neck. He clasped her ass harder and pulled her core closer to his aching need.

Blair gasped as he nipped and then gently sucked at the delicate skin of her throat. "Chuuuck," she groaned in pleasure.

He finally stopped, fearing he'd have to take her right there in the hall if he didn't, with Mr. Peitzer only a short distance away. He leaned his forehead against hers, his hands resting and only lightly cupping her ass now. Slowly he let them wander back up her body until they rested on her shoulders "You feel so good," he admitted, not knowing what else he could possibly say to her that wouldn't earn him a slap.

Blair took her hands and gently pushed him away from her. She stepped away from the locker, smoother her hair and straightened her skirt. She blushed a deep crimson and continued down the hall to the caretaker's area for a mop, not daring to say anything to him at all.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

Back in the library, Nate sat at the desk next to Serena as she continued to work at her cartoon. He chuckled at the speech bubbles, liking her work. "This is hilarious!" he praised.

Serena looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks," she replied, noting he had the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Is that where you hang out?" he asked her, referring to the title on the page.

She nodded. "Yeah. I have a pretty cool group of friends that live in Brooklyn. It's not that bad of a place once you get used to it."

Nate smiled again and nodded. "I've heard that's true of most places," he commented. "But I've never been there before."

She looked at him in disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

He shook his head. "Sadly enough, no, I'm not. My family aren't big on socialising outside of the Upper East Side," he admitted.

Serena laughed. "That's why you and Blair always got along so well," she stated. "She's been like that her whole life."

"I suppose," Nate laughed, knowing that the two girls had long ago been best friends. But Blair's complete distain for anyone outside of their acceptable social circle had been one of the issues that she and Serena had parted over. Many of Serena's new, older, and 'cooler' friends were from other walks of life and didn't fit into Blair's concept of appropriate.

The two sat in silence while Serena continued on another panel for her cartoon. After about a half hour or so, an annoyed looking Mr. Peitzer finally escorted Chuck and Blair back into the library.

One look at Blair told Nate that something had happened between the two of them. Serena giggled.

"What happened?" Nate asked as Blair plopped down into her seat in disgust.

"Peitzer made both of us mop that mess up!" she complained. "I actually had to wash the floor while Chuck picked up the broken glass! Then we had to return the mop and wash it out!"

Serena burst out laughing trying to picture Blair Waldorf mopping a floor like a common janitress. It would probably make a hilarious cartoon, she thought. And if it turned out good enough, she could submit it to both the school newspaper and Gossip Girl! She immediately got a fresh sheet of paper and folded it into panels for the cartoon.

Blair scowled at Serena's outburst of laughter and turned around to fold her arms on the desk. She laid her head on her arms and closed her eyes, trying to forget their cleaning assignment and instead remember the delicious feeling of Chuck straining against her body, his tongue dancing merrily in her mouth.

Chuck sat at the desk next to Blair and copied her posture. But he couldn't close his eyes, choosing to stare at her face as she rested, instead. He loved the milky white of her porcelain skin and the way her thick lashes gently brushed across her cheekbones. He focused on the ruby red of her lips, relaxed now into a little bow, and his mouth watered remembering their ripe fullness against his own.

Blair realised Chuck had sat next to her and was sure he was staring at her again. She opened her eyes, not surprised to find his deep amber ones consuming her. She stared back, her chocolate orbs darkening into pools so black, Chuck soon found himself lost in them.

He was mesmerised by her and could have spent all of eternity just looking into her eyes as she lay staring back at him.

Neither noticed the time slipping away as they drank in each other's presence. Before they knew it, it was noon and Mr. Peitzer once again opened the door to the library.

"Ok, girls," he announced to all of them. "That's thirty minutes for lunch!"

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

**Chapter 3**

Mr. Peitzer scowled as he looked on at the unproductive group in front of him. "Did you hear me, I said that's thirty minutes for lunch?"

Nate got up off his chair and grabbed a large paper sac from the counter. He walked over towards Mr. Peitzer.

"Back to your seat!" the teacher snapped.

"What?" Nate said, confused. He looked at the man who now stood with his hands on his hips.

"You mean we're eating in here?" he asked in disbelief.

Mr Peitzer nodded his head and motioned that Nate should sit back down.

"I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat, Sir," Serena argued as she got out of her seat.

"Sit down!" Peitzer snapped. "You're staying right here."

"Ah, Sir," Chuck interrupted. "Will milk be made available to us?" Chuck asked. "Some of us are extremely thirsty."

Blair perked up her head. "I have a really low tolerance for dehydration."

Nate nodded. "I've seen her dehydrate, Sir. It's disgusting!"

"All right, all right," Mr Peitzer snapped in annoyance. "Miss Van der Woodsen and Mr. Archibald, you two go to the vending machines and get sodas for everyone."

"How come they get to go?" Chuck asked, feigning being hurt. "I think that is highly unfair!"

"Do you think I care what you think? Do you think I want you roaming these halls? Do you think I'm going to let you handle that many drinks after the mess you made with just one soda this morning?" the agitated man asked. "Do you really think I'm that stupid, Mr. Bass?"

Chuck smirked, ready to get into it again with the man, but he glanced over at Blair, whose eyes were pleading for him not to. He sighed and shut his mouth instead, wondering why he felt like he couldn't disappoint her. It upset him. Did it have anything to do with those crazy fluttering sensations he had whenever he looked at her? That had to stop!

Serena grabbed her oversized purse and the kids gave Nate and Serena their soda orders. The two headed out the door to go to the vending machine. Chuck suggested they use the one down a different hall as the buttons from the one by the washrooms were screwed.

Once they were in the hallway, Nate became a little nervous around Serena, who seemed more than content to ignore him.

"So, what's your poison?" he finally asked in fun as they continued through the hallway.

Serena briefly looked over at Nate and scowled, shaking her head. She continued walking without replying.

Nate looked at her. "Sorry. I'm just asking you what you like to drink, Serena." He was a little hurt at her bitchy response.

She stopped walking and leaned back against the cool brick of the walls. "Vodka," she replied looking over at him.

"Vodka?" Nate asked in disbelief. He had meant soda, not alcohol.

"Vodka," she replied again as she turned around and continued walking.

"Oh!" Nate replied with a frown, unsure of what to say about that. "Uh, when do you drink it?" he asked.

"Whenever," she replied flatly.

"Is…, is that why you're in here?" he asked with concern.

Serena stopped and looked at him with daggers in her eyes. It was none of his business why she was in here in the first place and it kind of pissed her off that he'd ask her such a personal question "Why are you here?" she asked, turning the discomfort back on him.

Nate leaned against the wall and swallowed. He closed his eyes and looked at her. Fair enough, he thought. He'd asked her the same question. "My coach and my dad don't want me to blow my ride," he stated. "See, I get treated differently because uh, because the coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my old man. I'm not a winner because I wanna be one... I'm a winner because I have strength and speed. Kinda like a racehorse. That's about how involved I am in what's happening to me," he complained.

Serena looked at him and shook her head. "Right!" she snorted, not believing what he'd said to her. She was completely unconvinced. "Now why don't you tell me why you're really in here?"

"Forget it," Nate replied as he turned his back on her and continued down the hall.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

Back in the library, Chuck had been fixating on his new and somewhat disturbing feelings about Blair. He got up from his desk and began to browse through the library. He went back to sitting on top of the low bookshelf and was looking through a graphically disturbing book about diseases. "Hey, Blair, you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitus of the nuts?" he finally asked. "It's pretty tasty..."

Blair looked at him in disgust. "No thank you!"

Chuck continued, noting he had her attention in a less favourable way. "How do you think he rides a bike?"

Blair rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

Chuck chuckled, liking this reaction from her much better. Disgust and hatred were more comfortably normal for him. "Oh, Blair...," he called once more, waiting for her to look back at him. "Would you ever consider dating a guy like this?"

Blair shook her head and scoffed. "Can't you just leave me alone?" she asked in frustration wondering where the suave, sensual guy from this morning had gone.

But Chuck knew he had struck a nerve and refused to let it go right now. So he continued knowing she would likely get pissed off at him. "I mean if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and maybe had a cool car...," he continued.

But Blair didn't respond. She was back to thinking about her family and how terrible things had gotten between her parents. She knew her dad was spending a lot of time in France with a friend of his, and she suspected he was going to move there soon.

But when she didn't respond to his question, Chuck decided to push it. "Although you'd probably have to ride in the back seat 'cause his nuts would have to ride shotgun….." he finished.

Blair sighed and looked out the library window continuing to ignore him. "You know what I wish I was doing?" she asked no one in particular.

"Oh, you better watch what you say, Nelly here, is still a cherry," Chuck joked.

Nelly looked at Chuck and turned red. "A cherry?" she asked, not quite wanting to believe what he was most likely insinuating.

Blair ignored them both. "I wish I was on a plane to France," she daydreamed, picturing the rolling hills of their father's family vineyard in the south of that country. They had spent several summers there when she was a young girl and remembered how much fun the gentle hills and grassy dales had been to explore with her father.

"I am not a cherry!" Nelly insisted to Chuck, wishing he'd just shut up and go away.

"Oh yeah, tell me one time when you ever did it," he prompted.

"I did it lots of times, thanks."

"With who?" Chuck laughed, trying to envision Nelly in the throws of passion with some other dweeb.

"That's none of your business!" she snapped in disgust.

"What are you two arguing about?" Blair asked, her daydream being broken with Nelly's high-pitched whiney voice.

"Nelly is trying to tell us how sexually experienced she is," Chuck laughed.

Blair looked at her and scoffed. "Ew! Gross, Nelly! Why would you say something like that?"

"I didn't," the girl protested as she shoved her glasses up higher on her face.

Chuck cocked his head and looked at her. "Oh? Did you, or did you not just tell me that you've done it lots of times?"

"That's pretty revolting Nelly," Blair chastised. "I wouldn't expect that coming from you."

"He's lying!" Nelly defended. "I didn't say anything!"

"Well were you, or were you not just telling me that you'd done it before?" Chuck repeated with a smirk, loving how flustered he was making the poor girl.

Nelly looked from Chuck to Blair and sighed in defeat. "Fine. I did, but it was only..., it was only because I didn't want you guys to know that I was a virgin, okay?"

Chuck looked at her and laughed.

"Well excuse me for being a virgin!" Nelly snapped. "I'm soooo sorry!"

Blair started to laugh. "Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?"

"Because it's personal business, it's my own personal, private business," she answered, her face turning red with shame and frustration.

"Well Nelly," Chuck laughed. "It doesn't sound like you're doing any business to me."

Blair looked at him and frowned. "I think it's okay to be a virgin," she said.

Chuck looked up at her in surprise.

"You do?" Nelly asked in disbelief.

Blair smiled and nodded. "Of course I do. I think everyone should save themselves for someone who really matters," she said looking over at Chuck with an air of superiority. "It makes it more meaningful that way."

Chuck looked at the two of them and shook his head. "You two are hopeless," he said in disgust.

They all looked up when Nate and Serena walked back into the library and handed out sodas to everyone. Chuck was grateful to get what he'd wanted this time. Everyone grabbed their lunch from the counter and headed back to their desks to eat, except for Chuck. He seldom ate at noon, preferring to drink scotch and smoke a few blunts in his limo instead. Unfortunately, he'd left his flask at home and smoked his last joint this morning. He did, however, have some pot stashed in his locker for just such an emergency. But wasn't sure how he'd be able to get to it with Peitzer's office across the hall. "I need to go to my locker," he announced.

"Mr. Peitzer is having his lunch in the staff cafeteria," Nate announced with disgust. "He should have to eat in here like we do. It isn't fair!"

"Life's not fair," Chuck replied with a grin. Now with Peitzer away from his office, he'd be able to duck out to his locker. But for the moment he decided to check out what everyone was eating for lunch instead. So he wondered around, checking it out.

Blair scowled as she pulled out the contents of her lunch bag. Dorota had packed an assortment of sushi, some fruit and some macaroons for her. There were more calories in her lunch then she permitted herself for an entire day. It would all go straight to her ass, she thought in horror.

Nate began unloading his lunch with enthusiasm. Chuck stared in disbelief as he pulled out three sandwiches, a large bag of chopped veggies, a pack of pepperoni sticks, a bag of cookies, an apple, a banana, and a small carton of milk. "You going eat all that?" Chuck asked in horror

Nate began to unwrap a sandwich and took a huge bite of it. He nodded, being too hungry to take even a moment to respond to Chuck verbally.

Serena began to pull out a variety of items from her lunch bag. Chuck smirked noting that besides a sandwich, she also had a bag of Captain Crunch cereal and a large box of Smarties with her. She quickly pulled the meat off her sandwich, and tossed it onto an empty desk. She began to pull the crusts off her bread and nibble them, making Chuck cringe.

Chuck sat down in front of Nelly. "And what are you having today?" he asked. Out of all of them, Nate and Nelly probably had the most functional families. He was curious what normal looked like.

"Just your standard everyday lunch," she replied.

Chuck reached over and took her lunch box from her and began removing the contents. There was a small thermos of something he pulled out of there first. "Milk?" he asked.

"No, soup," she said, reaching for her lunch.

Chuck moved the lunch kit further away from her. He continued to pull items out including an orange, some cheese strings and finally a sandwich. He looked closer at the sandwich. "PB and J with the crusts cut off!" he announced.

Everyone except Nelly chuckled.

"My, my, my! You have all the food groups represented in your lunch!" he observed. "Did your mommy marry Mr. Rogers?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, she married Mr. Yuki!" Nelly replied in annoyance.

"Where's your lunch, Chuck?" Blair asked, noting he didn't have anything with him.

Unable to contain himself, he let his eyes roam seductively over her body, intentionally sending shivers all over her. "You're wearing it," he smarmed.

"Don't be so nauseating!" she said. "But you can come and have some of mine," she offered. "I never eat this much food."

Chuck came and sat beside her and popped a sushi piece into his mouth. He cocked his head and smiled at her. "Thanks," he said when he swallowed.

"No problem," she replied with a grin, happy that he was ready to be civil again.

The kids continued to eat in silence for a few minutes until they heard a loud crunching noise coming from the back table. Everyone looked up to see that Serena was joyfully eating a mouthful of the cereal she had brought along and was pushing more of it onto the now crustless bread of her sandwich. She added a handful of Smarties on top of the mess, and then covered it up with the remaining piece of bread. She squished the entire thing together and picked up her treat. She looked up as everyone stared at her in disbelief, and then took a large bite, much to the disgust of the others.

"Gross!" Chuck stated as he turned around and picked up another piece of sushi. He frowned at Blair, noting she had only eaten two pieces and appeared to be finished. "Hey, why aren't you eating?" he asked.

Blair blushed and she looked down at her lap. "I'm supposed to be on a diet," she replied quietly. I normally only eat yogurt and sometimes a little fruit.

"A diet?" Chuck asked in disbelief. "For what? There's almost nothing to you!"

Blair looked up at him and frowned. "My mother thinks I'm too heavy," she answered sadly.

He noted the tears welling in her eyes and realised she wasn't lying to him. Blair Waldorf honestly thought she was fat! "Your mother's fucking crazy if she thinks you're heavy!" he responded in anger. "I think you have a beautiful body."

She blushed and then looked up at him and smiled softly. "Thank-you, she replied sceptically, not knowing what else to say to him.

"I mean it," he said. "You're beautiful."

Blair continued to look at her lap.

Chuck shook his head and finished off her lunch. When he was finished, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, stood up and stretched. "I need to go to my locker now," he announced."

"What for?" Nate asked.

Chuck ignored the question and looked at all the other kids in the library. "Anyone up for a walk?" he asked hopefully.

He headed for the door, peeking around the corner to see if Mr. Peitzer was about. When he saw the vacant office, he motioned behind him that the others should follow.

One by one the kids came out and began to follow Chuck down the hall.

When they passed the corner where they'd made out earlier, Blair asked, "How do you know when Peitzer's coming back?"

Chuck looked at her and smirked. "I don't."

"So how do you know we won't get caught?" she asked uncomfortably.

"I don't," he answered again with a grin, noting her concern with delight. "Being bad feels pretty good, doesn't it?"

Nelly Yuki walked beside Nate. "What's the point of going to Chuck's locker?" she asked.

"Beat's me," Nate replied.

Nelly shook her head. "This is so stupid...Why are we risking getting caught?"

"I dunno...," he answered again feeling somewhat annoyed at the girl next to him.

Nelly sighed and readjusted her glasses again. "So then what are we doing?"

Nate stopped and looked at her. "Ask me one more question and I'm going to tell Peitzer it was your idea to go for a walk," he threatened.

The color drained from Nelly's face. "Sorry!" she grumbled and waited to walk behind Nate with Serena, who was slowly bringing up the rear.

Soon they were at Chuck's locker and he shifted around through a pile of items until he pulled out a large, crumpled up paper sac. He unrolled it and removed a smaller, similar sac. He did the same thing again and again until he came to his little clear bag of pot. He smiled and placed the baggie inside the inner pocket of his blazer.

Nelly looked shocked. "Drugs?" she said. "We did this for drugs?"

Serena giggled.

Nate turned to look at Serena and he scowled. He turned his head back and scowled at Chuck, seething mad. "Screw this, Chuck! Put it back!"

Chuck ignored Nate and continued walking down the hall.

Nate looked at Serena in disbelief. "Do you approve of this?" he asked.

Serena shrugged her shoulders and followed Chuck and Blair down the hall.

"We'll cross through the lab, and then we'll double back," Chuck announced strategically.

"You better be right," Nate growled. "If Mr. Peitzer cuts us off, it's your fault, asshole!"

Nelly looked over at Blair. "What'd he say? Where're we going?"

Blair chose to ignore Nelly and continue following Chuck. For some reason, she felt she could trust him to keep her safe.

But as they turned the next corner, they saw Mr. Peitzer down one of the halls, leaning over and getting a drink at the water fountain. They quickly bolted around the next corner before the teacher could see them.

They were screwed. There was no way that they could get back that way without getting caught. "Hold it!" Chuck whispered harshly. "We can go through the cafeteria!"

Nate looked at Chuck as though he were stupid. "No way! It's an open area. We'll be seen for sure. We have to go through the activities hall!" he argued.

Chuck shook his head, knowing that way was probably locked up for the weekend. "You don't know what you're talking about!" he told Nate. "Those doors will be locked!"

"No, you're the one who doesn't know what you're talking about!" Nate insisted as he grabbed hold of Nelly and Blair's shoulders and started down the hall. "We're not listening to you. We don't want to get caught."

Serena started behind them and then turned to look at Chuck. "Come on, Bass!"

Chuck stared at them in horror. "It's a dead end!" he said to himself, as he reluctantly followed behind them. At least if he was with them when they got caught, he could be the one to take the blame. He didn't want Blair to get into trouble for something that was initially his idea.

They followed behind Nate until they came to the activities hall, which, sure enough, was locked up. There was no way to get through.

"Shit!" Nate yelled when he realised his mistake.

"Great idea, Jackoff!" Chuck sneered at him.

"Fuck you!" Nate replied.

Blair looked at Nate in disgust. "No, fuck you!" she said. "Why didn't you listen to Chuck?"

Nelly felt like she was going to cry or throw up or something. She was going to be in supreme shit at home for this! "We're dead!" she announced, unnecessarily.

Chuck sighed. "No, just me!"

"What do you mean?" Blair asked.

"You guys get back to the library through the cafeteria." Chuck said. He shoved his bag of pot in Nelly's sweater pocket. "I'll make Peitzer come after me so you can get back before him."

Not waiting for a response, Chuck took off down another hallway and started singing the chorus for "Born to be Wild," in as loud a voice as he could.

Mr. Peitzer was just about to reach the library. He was going to check on the kids before going back to his office to finish the crossword in the paper. He stopped when he heard what he was sure was Chuck Bass yelling down an adjoining hall. "That little bastard!" he swore as he turned and ran down the hall. It sounded like the little shit was headed to the gym, and he was bound and determined to catch him.

As Mr. Peitzer went after Chuck, Nate successfully manoeuvred the rest of the kids back towards the library. When he observed that the coast was clear, they all headed to their desks and waited to see what happened to Chuck.

"He's dead!" Blair said sorrowfully.

"Too bad," Nate replied. "It was stupid of us to follow him in the first place."

The others nodded, knowing Nate was right. But Blair, Serena and Nelly all felt bad that Chuck would take the fall for Nate's mistake alone.

It made Blair want to cry.

In the gymnasium, Chuck was now busy shooting hoops. Mr. Peitzer entered, puffing and panting from running down the halls.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Mr. Bass?" he yelled at Chuck between breaths.

"I thought I'd practice some shots to try and improve my mark in PE," Chuck replied smugly as sank another one in the net. "What'd you say we play some one on one?" He looked at the exhausted older man and smirked, tossing him the ball right into his midsection.

The shot almost knocked the wind out of the teacher. Mr. Peitzer tossed the ball away and walked over to Chuck, grabbing him by the arm. He began to drag him back towards the library.

"Where're we going?" Chuck asked innocently.

After a few minutes Mr. Peitzer marched Chuck back among the other kids..

"Get your stuff!" he snapped at him.

"Where are you taking him?" Blair cried in alarm.

Chuck's head snapped up and he looked at Blair. The concern written on her face nearly broke him.

"Mr. Bass has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium," he informed them. "I'm sorry to inform you, but you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day."

"But….," Blair started.

Chuck shot her a look and subtly shook his head. He didn't want her to get in trouble.

Mr. Peitzer noted the look of concern on the others' faces. "Look, he obviously can't be trusted in here. So I'm going to put him somewhere where he'll be safe."

"Whoop de shit!" Chuck said as he made his way over to his desk and picked up his bottle of soda. He downed it in one gulp, crumpled the can, and tossed it over Mr. Peitzer's head. He picked up a sheet of paper from the counter and headed back to the door.

"Everything's a big joke, huh, Bass?" the teacher asked sarcastically. "The false alarm you pulled, on Friday? Yeah, false alarms are really funny, aren't they?" He shook his head in disgust. "What if your home…., what if your family..., No,….what if your dope was on fire?" he asked.

Chuck looked at him and grinned. "That's impossible, Sir...It's in Nelly's pocket," he laughed.

Nate looked over to see a look of horror spread across Nelly Yuki's face and he started to snicker.

The teacher looked at Nate and scowled. "You think he's funny?" he asked him. He looked around at the other kids. "You think this is cute? You think he's cool? Is that it?" He shook his head once more in disgust. "Lemme tell you something. Charles Bass is a big, fat nothing. A complete zero, despite all of his father's money! If you wanna see something funny, you go visit Charles Bass in five years! You'll see how God damned funny he is then!"

Chuck couldn't believe a teacher was talking about him like that. He knew everyone thought it. But to openly say that in front of a group of his peers was beyond inappropriate and was cruel.

Mr. Peitzer looked at the hurt look that Chuck had on his face. "What's the matter, Charles?" he asked with a laugh. "You gonna cry?" He grabbed a hold of Chuck's shoulder and attempted to haul him away again. "Let's go..." he said sternly.

"Hey! Keep your fuckin' hands off me!" Chuck snapped as he pulled out of Mr. Peitzer's grasp. "I expect better manners from you, you self-righteous prick!"

As he was being escorted out of the library door, Chuck cleared every counter they passed along the way, bringing paper, lunch kits, books, staplers, file cards and a vast assortment other items to the floor.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

Mr. Peitzer shoved Chuck into the storage room, a former time out room of sorts from days long past. "Get comfortable, Bass!" he chuckled. "You're in here for the rest of the day!"

"You think?" Chuck challenged.

"Yeah, I think!" the teacher exclaimed as he closed the door and locked it from the outside. "There's no way in hell you're getting out of there!" he smirked.

Chuck sighed and sat down on the floor, noticing all the junk piled in the room. There was so much stuff, he noted, that he could easily reach the ceiling if he arranged things carefully enough.

He immediately got busy and built himself a small tower, which got him to the ceiling. He popped a couple of ceiling tiles, smiling when he saw how easy it would be to make his way around the school by crawling around on the support beams. He boosted himself up and began to make his way back towards the library.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

Back in the library, the solemn group of kids was now just staring at their desks. Blair was worried sick about Chuck. Nate was thinking he could use a nap to digest the enormous lunch he'd just scarfed back. Serena worked on a new cartoon and Nelly unsuccessfully tried to design another outline for her essay. It was boring and quiet and they couldn't believe how much they all actually missed Chuck.

But within half an hour they began to hear a weird noise coming from the ceiling. Then all of a sudden there was a loud crack and they stared in disbelief as part of it collapsed with a huge crash on the second floor of the library near the media area. A moment later, Chuck made his way down the stairs to where their desks were.

Chuck stopped, grinning at everyone like the cat who had eaten the canary, as they all stared at him in wonder, with smiles on their faces.

"What?" Chuck asked as he picked up his pencil from his desk. "I forgot my pencil."

But the smiles all dropped immediately when they heard Mr. Peitzer coming from across the hall yelling, "What the hell was that?"

Chuck quickly ducked under Blair's desk the moment Mr. Peitzer opened the door.

"What was that racket?" the angry man yelled.

"What racket?" Blair asked innocently.

Chuck adjusted himself more comfortably under Blair's desk and looked ahead, biting back a chuckle as he realised he was sitting perfectly between her legs and had a full unobstructed view of Blair's sexy, pink lace panties! He couldn't believe his luck!

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

**Chapter 4**

"God damnit! I know there was a loud noise in here!" Mr. Peitzer snapped. "So what in God's name is going on?"

Nate knew how easy it would be to bust Chuck right now. But after his screw up at lunch, he felt like he owed the guy one. So instead of ratting Chuck out, he looked at the teacher in confusion. "Could you describe the noise, sir?" he asked.

Mr. Peitzer was pissed off. He knew he distinctly heard some loud racket coming from the library. He scowled at Nate. "Watch your tongue young man," he snapped.

Meanwhile under the table, Chuck was mesmerised by what lay so tempting before him. Blair had dabbed a little perfume behind her knees earlier that morning and the scent, combined with her pheromones, were driving him wild.

He gently slid his hands on either side of the outside of her knees, and then began slipping them slowly up the outside of Blair's thighs, under her skirt.

Blair tensed up immediately at his touch, hitching her breath. Yet she dare not make a sound, least she give him away. She remained sitting properly in her seat as Chuck's hands made their way up her thighs. But she placed her hands immediately over his. She held them firmly, trying to get him to stop.

But that only made him braver. He smirked, wondering what she was thinking. He leaned his head in closer to her and slowly kissed the inside of her knees. He bit back a chuckle when he felt her stiffen again. He slid his hands back down the outside of her thighs and began to slide them over the top of them instead. He leaned his head in even closer and began to place a series of tiny, open mouth kisses further and further up along the inside of her thighs.

"I asked you what that noise was!" Mr. Peitzer demanded, growing angry.

Blair was almost in a state of shock over what Chuck was apparently going to do to her. And although she wanted him to stop, another part of her body was melting with want. But she couldn't let what was apparently about to happen, actually happen!

When his tongue began to dance in little circles, just inches away from her panties, she'd had enough. She grabbed him by the hair and gave it a mighty tug.

Chuck snapped his head back up, cracking it under the desk. "Aghhh!" he squawked.

Serena and Nate both banged their desks and made coughing noises.

"Was that the noise you heard, Sir?" Nate asked innocently.

Blair attempted to kick Chuck. But it was almost impossible given his position between her legs. So she dug the heal of her shoe into him instead.

"Aghh!" Chuck blurted again.

Once more Nate and Serena coughed and hit their desks with their fists as they tried to cover up Chuck's noise.

"That's the only sound we've been hearing in here, Sir. Was that it?" Nelly commented. "It's kind of annoying."

Mr. Peitzer put his hands on his hips. No," he sneered. "That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time doing whatever it was you were doing, but you can bet I will." He looked at each of the kids sternly. "I don't want to have to come in here again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," they all replied, including Chuck, who was still under the desk.

For that, Blair gave him a smack on the side of the head, He was just begging to get caught, she thought. But if she had have given him away, she knew there would be uncomfortable questions of which she wasn't prepared to answer.

Chuck put his head back and rested it between Blair's knees again. He was so aroused over what was going on, that he couldn't help himself but to touch her some more. He began to slip one hand up her inner thigh again, daring to see how far he could get.

But as soon as the teacher left, Blair began slapping Chuck on the head under the desk. She finally just shoved her chair back and Chuck tumbled out. "Asshole!" she snapped at him.

"Ow!" Chuck chuckled as he tried to protect his head from Blair's slaps. "Easy Waldorf, that hurts!"

Serena caught on to what had apparently been happening under the desk, and burst out laughing, tears quickly forming in her eyes. "Oh my God!" she cried at the thought of the frigid queen being ravished from below.

Nate also had an idea of what had transpired under the desk and was not impressed. That was, after all, his former girlfriend Chuck had been violating. Yet despite the incident, Nate noted that Blair wasn't as angry as she should be. Maybe she really liked Chuck, he thought in dismay.

"You are such a pig!" Blair squealed. "I should have ratted you out!"

"But you didn't," Chuck reminded her. "So thank-you." He looked up at the rest of the kids who also had had his back. "All of you. Thanks for having my back."

Chuck got up and brushed himself off. He puckered his lips and blew a kiss at Blair. "We can finish that later," he smarmed at her.

"In your dreams, Bass!" she sneered.

"Every night," he confessed, bringing even more color to her already flushed cheeks. But now he wanted his pot.

He walked over to Nelly and he held out his hand. "Kybo Mein Doobage."

Nelly reached into her pocket and passed him the baggie.

Chuck smiled and began to go up the stairs toward the media area of the library.

Nate looked at him and frowned. "Yo, waistoid! You're not gonna blaze up in here!" he stated.

Chuck ignored him and continued on his way.

Blair got up and smiled at everyone. She gave them a little wave, turned around and followed Chuck up the stairs.

Serena stood up and soon followed after Blair. If there was to be a party, she wanted to be a part of it.

Nate stood looking at the three as they ducked in to a media room on the upper level, not too far from where Chuck had crashed through the ceiling just a few minutes earlier. "Shit!" he said as he looked over to Nelly who was shaking her head. He sighed and got out of his chair, heading up the stairs to join them.

Finally Nelly, sitting all alone, sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to do this," she mumbled as she got up to join the others.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

The air in the media room was thick with the sweet smoke of Chuck's prime marijuana. Serena passed the joint to Nate with a grin, exhaling a big puff of smoke as she did.

Chuck licked the paper on the second joint, sealing it closed. He quickly lit it, inhaled deeply and then passed it over to Blair. He continued rolling a few more, stashing them back in the baggie.

Blair took a toke of the second joint and began coughing; she was not an experienced smoker and had drawn in too much, too fast.

Serena doubled over in laughter, already stoned and catching a buzz off getting high with the group she was in.

Nelly took the joint from Nate and brought it to her lips. She slowly took in her first hit, surprising everyone when she didn't cough.

"Fuck, you're a natural!" Chuck laughed.

She grinned at him and reached out for the second joint going around, proudly taking another toke without any problem.

Chuck took out and lit a third joint to share before they all left the media room. When they left a short while later, they were all incredibly high.

Chuck and Serena sat down on the floor and watched as the others all planted themselves around them until they'd formed a small circle. They both laughed as they watched the mostly inexperienced members of their group experience their first real highs.

Blair had smoked a little pot before, but infrequently and not to the extent that she did today. "I feel like I'm floating," she said with a grin. She closed her eyes and leaned over towards Chuck, who casually put his arm around her back to keep her from floating off.

Nate burst out laughing at the image forming in his head, of Blair as a balloon. His laughter caused Serena and Chuck to double over in hysterics.

Soon Nelly joined in, not having a clue as to why they were all laughing, but finding it funny nonetheless.

Blair opened her eyes and smiled. "I love you guys," she said.

Nate looked at Blair again with a huge grin. "Chicks, cannot hold der smoke! That's what it is!" he said in a comical voice, erupting once more into laughter and causing them all to laugh along with him again. "Oh fuck, this is good stuff!" he said to Chuck as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I think I can understand the appeal. I could do this everyday!" he confessed.

Chuck smiled and nodded, agreeing with the blond boy, wholeheartedly.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

Mr. Peitzer dug through the confidential files in the back room of the office, not caring what the kids might be doing. He wasn't too worried about the four in the library. As long as Chuck Bass was out of commission, the others would be fine. He pulled out the personal information of a couple of teachers he was interested in learning more about. He dragged in a large cushy chair to sit next to the cabinet and sunk down, more than happy to get comfortable. He put his feet up on a nearby table and opened the first file. He had the rest of the afternoon to kill, and this was the best place he could think of to do it in.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

"Why is my body so numb?" Nelly asked as she looked at her legs. "I feel like I'm made out of rubber!" She brought her hands up to her face and felt her lips, surprised to feel them warm and not rubbery, like she imagined, at all. It made her giggle.

"Do you know how popular I am?" Blair asked the group. "I'm so popular, everybody loves me at this school. I am the queen of Constance!" She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against Chuck. "And I love you guys," she repeated. "But I'm so high…..!" She nuzzled her face against Chuck's chest and he held her a little tighter.

"Poor baby!" Serena commented as she looked up at Chuck and smirked. She loved to see the so-called queen in this condition, not as uptight as she had grown to become during the last few years. In fact, she had seen an entirely different side to Blair with Chuck around. Maybe he's good for her, she thought with a smile.

Nelly leaned over, intending on saying something to Blair, but fell over on her face, causing the group to erupt with laughter once again.

Nate looked up at Chuck. "You got another one of those?" he asked. He couldn't believe how much he was enjoying the high he had going.

Chuck smirked and pulled a joint out from his baggie. He passed it, along with lighter, over to Nate. "Enjoy!" he laughed.

The athletic blond stood up and headed back through the glass doorway into the media room by himself. Before they knew what was happening they could hear loud music coming from the room. Nate stepped out a few moments later, exhaling the last toke from his joint. He began to dance along to the music and pulled Serena up to her feet to join him. Soon Chuck stood up and helped Blair onto her feet to join in too.

The two of them tried in vain to get Nelly up, but the girl's legs were unstable, still feeling kind of rubbery to her. Instead, Chuck got Nate to help move the girl onto a couch in the reading area where she was more than content to mellow out and watch the exploits of the others for awhile.

After dancing for a few minutes, Nate began to run across the open area of the room and did a few cartwheels and a back flip. Then he went back into the media room and hit his chest with his fist like a gorilla might, emitting a loud scream that caused the glass in the door to shatter.

The kids howled with laughter and applauded Nate's vocal skills. Nate finally came and lay down on the floor next to the couch where Nelly sat, to enjoy his buzz.

"You guys are fucking killing me," Chuck laughed as he plopped down on another sofa; adjacent to the one Nelly was on. He pulled Blair Waldorf onto his lap and she nestled against his chest, not caring in the least that the others might see her sitting with him like this. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the neck, letting her hand begin to wander down his chest.

Chuck chuckled and took her by the hand, noting Nelly's eyes getting bigger across from them. He leaned in, whispering sensuously in her ear. "I don't think you want to do this in front of Nelly, Blair." He drew her earlobe gently into his mouth, causing fire to erupt in Blair's Belly.

"Chuuuuck," she purred as she began to kiss along his jaw line.

Chuck growled low in his throat at her touch. He wrapped his arms around her and stood up, scooping her up along with him, and then setting her back on the ground beside him.

Blair grumbled at being removed from his warm body, making him smile.

"Come for a walk with me, Princess," he offered to still her protests.

He took her by the hand and led her around to another part of the library, into a quiet study room. He shut the door behind them and leaned up against the wall, letting Blair come to him this time. Blair brought her body flush against his and she ran her hands up his chest.

Chuck wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands against her bum.

Blair leaned in to kiss him, immediately sighing into his mouth when she felt his tongue entering hers. But after a few minutes of just kissing him, she pulled slightly away from him. "You were a bad boy, earlier," she said.

"What do you mean, bad?" he argued next to his ear. "I believe you were enjoying my mouth on you, maybe even more than I enjoyed having it there!"

She cocked her head to allow him further access to her neck. "Mmmmmm," she replied. "But I'm a good girl, remember," she purred as he began to nibble and suck at her neck.

At that Chuck held her tighter by the bum and he brought her in closer to him until she he was grazing against the tightness in his pants. "Am I making you wet?" he growled softly. "And can you feel how hot you're making me?" he asked as he arched himself against her. "Can you feel me how hard I am for you?"

Blair closed her eyes and groaned. "You feel so good!" she purred as she ground herself against him.

Chuck smirked and he brought his lips back to hers once more, crashing them against hers as he let his passion take over. He brought his hand down Blair's thigh and lifted her leg up until it was wrapped around his hip, and he brought her in even closer to him.

Blair moaned into his mouth as she felt his straining bulge against the increasingly wet crotch of her panties. She began to undo the buttons of his shirt, feeling the need to have his skin against hers. When he was unbuttoned, she began to undo her own blouse and then her front closing bra, finally sighing with relief when her chest was resting against his.

Chuck could barely tolerate it any longer. Her little tongue was caressing his so softly; it was more than he could bear. He scooped her up and brought her over to a small couch along the back room. He sat down, settling her on his lap.

Blair leaned over and laid her chest back against his. She slid her legs down until her body was on top of him. At some level she knew what she was doing was wrong. But she didn't care. The energy that coursed through her veins when they touched was addictive. She had felt more with him in one day, than she'd ever felt with Nate in years. And he just felt so unbelievably, fucking good!

She let her hands wander along Chuck's body, loving the silky texture of the little hairs that grew along his chest that got thicker the lower down her hand went on him.

Chuck allowed her to explore, knowing it was likely her first time being this uninhibited. But when Blair began circling her fingers around his naval, he flipped her over and laid his body on top of hers. "Easy, Princess," he cooed. "I'm not sure you're ready for that!"

Blair groaned in disapproval. She was enjoying touching Chuck, despite her earlier reservations. He wasn't as squeamish with his body as Nate had been. In fact, Nate had never let her lay on top of him as she had just done with Chuck, and he certainly had never lain on top of her like Chuck was doing to her right now. In fact he felt so good on her that she opened her legs so that his body could slide down to let him fit even closer to hers.

"What am I going to do with you, Waldorf?" he asked as he leaned in to kiss her again. He brought his hand down to her naked breast and he caressed her until both nipples had formed into rock hard peaks and Blair was arching her back in pleasure.

But that pleasure only intensified when he brought his mouth down to sample each one. Blair gasped as he began to gently suckle first one, and then the other nipple. She felt the pit of fire erupt in her belly once again as his lips did to her breast, what they had done earlier to her inner thighs.

Blair ran her hands up under Chuck's shirt, along his back and she finally settled them onto his bum, loving the hard curve of it. She slid her legs up higher, wrapping them around him and she arched her pelvis naturally, feeling his bulge pressing now even closer to her core.

Chuck raised his head to look at her, and their eyes, both dark and hooded, locked. He felt like his heart was going to explode- it was beating so fast. He was filled with a desire far greater than any he'd ever felt before. And although she was grinding herself against him like a cat in heat, he knew he could not let it go much further. She was the only girl he'd ever known that was worth waiting for.

He let his hand trail down her flat belly, then along the leg she had wrapped around him. He ran his hand along her thigh until he brushed over her mound and then stroked the lace over the crotch of her panties. She was so hot and wet that he almost came right there.

"Fuck!" he murmured against her ear as she bucked against his touch. He let his fingers brush her again, causing Blair to mewl and squirm under his touch. He sighed knowing they needed to stop. It was against his nature, but he knew it was right.

But Blair protested as he tried to get up and she held him tighter. "Nooooo!" she whimpered.

He chuckled softly and leaned back down to kiss her soundly. "Blair, I really want you," he confessed. "But if we don't stop now, I might not be able to later."

"You just feel so good," she purred. "And I want you to touch me. You wanted to touch me earlier, remember? …. With your mouth," she reminded him. She took his hand and placed it back on her panties. "Please, Chuck. Touch me a little more." She started kissing him and he couldn't resist.

He groaned as his fingers slid back over her core again. Finally he couldn't resist. He slipped her panties aside and let his fingers run over her flesh. He began to caress her, causing Blair to whimper. Carefully he slipped a finger inside her, making Blair gasp at the unexpected intrusion. But she immediately began to respond with pleasure as he began to stroke her inner walls. When he felt her began to tighten against his fingers, he slipped out of her and quickly began to circle her swollen clit until she burst into a thousand splinters of pleasure.

"Oh my God!" she cried against Chuck's lips, as her body was pounded with wave upon wave of pleasure. Her breath was coming in short pants and she held him closer to her.

By now Chuck's libido was almost to the breaking point. He fought off every natural impulse in him that was screaming at him to fuck her. With any other female, it would have been done already. In fact, if Blair Waldorf had been any other woman, he'd have fucked her against the lockers earlier that morning. But Blair was different. For some reason he sincerely cared about her. And he did not want her to do something he was sure she'd regret later.

So despite the fact that he was hornier than he could ever remember being, he wouldn't take advantage of her. Instead he brushed his lips gently against her damp forehead and then laid his head over her wildly pounding heart. "You're heart is beating so fast," he told her.

Blair ran her hands over his back. His penis was so hard against her. She wanted, no she needed, more. "Mmmmm," she purred, placing her hands back on his bum, bringing him firmly against her. "You're so hard!"

"Yeah, you kind of do that to me," he replied with a chuckle. "But I mean it Blair. As much as I'd love to take this further right now, I won't."

"Why not? What if I want more?" she moaned into his ear.

He lifted his head and looked at her. "Because…., I can't believe I'm saying this,…. because I actually really like you and have too much respect for you."

She smiled at him." I like you too," she admitted. "So now what?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I have no experience in this area at all!"

"No?" she said

"None, whatsoever," he replied. "But before anything else can happen, I need to know that you're ready for more without being stoned and that you won't regret it later." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Ok, Bass," she agreed as she kissed him again. "I can do that!"

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

The kids were all gathered together again, relaxing on the couches in the reading area. Serena was sitting close to Nate, listening to Nelly complain about her little sister. "I use to think Eric was a pain, too," the blonde admitted. "But now I'm really happy I have him. We've gotten pretty close this last year."

"What changed?" Nate asked, liking the way her leg was resting warmly against his.

Serena wasn't sure what to say. Eric had recently finished counselling for suicidal ideation, something that still hurt to even imagine him going through. She sighed. "He had some problems last year and wasn't doing so well. I'm just glad he's all right now."

Blair looked at Serena and smiled. "I always liked Eric," she commented. "Even when he had to play with us when we were little."

"Do you remember the time we put him in the spa tub and he dumped the entire bottle of bubble bath in it?" Serena laughed.

"Oh my God, yes!" Blair cried with glee. "The bubbles were up to the ceiling in the bathroom and we couldn't find him. He was hiding in the linen cupboard, afraid he was going to be in trouble." She laughed at the memory. "I thought your mom was going to kill us!"

"We had some pretty good times back then, you know?" Serena reminisced.

Blair nodded fondly. "We really did, didn't we?"

Serena smiled and nodded back. "We should hang out some time," she suggested.

"I'd really like that, S," she replied but then her smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"What's the matter, B?" the blonde asked.

"We might have to wait on that. I think I'm grounded for like, forever." She sighed and tossed her head back.

Serena laughed. "That doesn't sound like your mother from what I remember. What did you do to get grounded like that?"

Blair lowered her head. "I hazed a teacher," she replied sadly. "And now I'm in so much shit it isn't even funny. The worst is, the possibility of me now going to Yale is probably gone forever." She found herself welling up and got up off the couch to be alone for a while.

Chuck gave her a moment and then went to console her, stunning everyone else in their group at his obvious concern.

"Wow!" Serena said as she watched him go after her. "That's different!" she said as she watched him wrap an arm around her. "And I never would have expected Blair to go after a teacher!"

"She's changed a lot in the last while," Nate agreed. "And it looks like Bass even has, too!"

"Well it doesn't surprise me to see Chuck in here, but it does, Blair. You have to do something pretty extreme to get a Saturday DT," Serena said. She sat quietly for a moment and thought. "I'm in here because I've been caught being drunk at school a couple of times this semester," she confessed. "My mother is threatening me with boarding school if it continues."

"Do…., do you think you have a drinking problem?" Nate asked with concern.

Serena turned and smiled at him. "No, I think I have a mother problem," she replied with a chuckle. "I can't seem to help doing things that will piss her off."

Nate laughed. "I can relate. My dad keeps pushing me to be like he was as a kid, and I'm just not that guy."

"What's wrong with you?" Nelly asked.

Nate looked at her and frowned.

Serena looked at Nate and took her hand, resting it on his arm. "He can't think for himself," she answered. "He goes along with what everyone tells him to do."

Nate looked at her and smiled sadly. "You're right. Other people are running my life."

"So what happened to land you in a Saturday DT?" Nelly asked, not satisfied with his answer.

Nate shook his head and then looked at his lap in shame. "We were in the locker room after the game last Tuesday," he began. "And the coach had just given me shit for missing a shot. We lost the game because I missed it. And the coach was mad! And then I saw this geeky new kid come into the locker room and he bumped into me. I knew it was just an accident, but I was so pissed off that I couldn't seem to help myself! I got angry with him and shoved him….., hard! The kid slipped on the floor and fell backwards, splitting his head open on the corner of the wall."

"That was you?" Nelly asked. She knew the boy. He was in her Social class and was a nice kid. He had been absent for the rest of the week because he had a concussion.

Nate nodded his head in shame. "I should have been suspended or even expelled!" he acknowledged. "I wanted to be. But the coach and my dad talked the head master out of it. 'I'm too valuable of a player to miss a game!' they said. And if I'd have been suspended or even charged, the coach would have been required to take me off of the team. It's in the guidelines."

Nelly frowned and shook her head. "I know that kid. He's here on a scholarship. His family lives in Brooklyn….."

Serena nodded. "I know him too. His name's Dan. He's kinda sweet….." she said.

"I feel terrible for what I did," Nate admitted, running his hand through his hair nervously. "But I almost feel worse for not getting the appropriate consequences the way I should have. If I was anyone else, I'd have been gone!"

Nate turned to Nelly and frowned. "So now that we've both confessed, what did you do, Miss Yuki?"

Nelly blushed. "I'm here…, I'm here because I'm failing Home Ec." she said in embarrassment.

"What?" Serena and Nate said at the same time.

"I am! I'm failing Home Ec. and….., well that, and I sort of flipped out in class," she confessed.

Serena burst out laughing. "What happened?"

"Well," Nelly sighed as she began to disclose to the others. "I took Home Economics because I have such a heavy academic load this year. I thought it would be an easy way to maintain an A average."

"Why did you think it would be easy?" Serena interrupted, somewhat annoyed.

"Have you ever seen some of the losers that take Home Ec?" Nelly replied dryly.

"I.. take Home Ec!" Serena snapped, more than a little offended.

Nate intervened, trying hard not to laugh at the girls. "So what did you do, Nelly?"

"Well we were making these skirts in class. And I chose to do a peasant skirt instead of those stupid, slutty little elastic ones that all the skanks were mak…." She quit talking, noting that Serena was about to boil over. Obviously the blond had chosen the simpler and skankier pattern to sew! Oops! She sighed. "Anyways, I was struggling to get the zipper in and I finally managed after an entire week. But the stupid thing wouldn't open properly when the teacher went to mark it. It failed in functionality and my project got an F!"

Serena was pissed. Nelly had just totally insulted her by basically calling her stupid and a skank at the same time. "You must be an idiot!" she sneered.

"What? I'm an idiot because I couldn't sew a skirt?" Nelly asked, dumbfounded over Serena's comment.

"No, you're a genius because you couldn't sew a skirt!"

The dark haired girl pushed her up her glasses. "Well, what do you know about Trigonometry?"

"I couldn't care less about Trigonometry!" Serena quipped.

"Did you know that without Trigonometry, there'd be no Engineering?" Nelly asked.

"Well without skirts…we'd be…., we'd be naked!" Serena snapped.

Nate wanted to cool things down before Nelly and Serena got into a brawl over Home Economics. "Okay, so neither one of you is any better than the other one…"

Chuck returned with Blair a few minutes later, just catching the last bit of the conversation. "We're far from perfect, he agreed. "Especially me! But I think everyone has something they can do better than anyone else," he offered. "I, for example, can drink everyone I know, except for maybe my Uncle Jack, under the table."

Serena giggled. "I can find my way around Brooklyn!"

Blair looked at Serena like she was toxic. She hated anything that was affiliated with Brooklyn. In her mind, it was a cesspool!

"I can play Rachmaninoff's Third Concerto on the piano," Nelly offered.

Nate laughed. "I can make spaghetti!" he said.

They all started laughing, picturing Nate in the kitchen, cooking.

"I want to know what Blair can do," Chuck asked as he turned around and looked at her.

Blair blushed. "I can't do anything like that," she said shyly.

"Oh, come on, Blair. Everyone can do something!" Chuck insisted with a smirk. He knew that she could turn him on more than anyone had ever been able to before, but he wasn't about to say that in front of the others…. But maybe later to her….

"Well there's this one thing I learned to do at camp…,"…she admitted as her cheeks burned an even darker shade of red. "But no, it's too embarrassing!"

"Come on Blair, no one will laugh!" Nate promised. "Will we guys?"

Everyone agreed as they looked forward to whatever Blair Waldorf could possibly show them.

Blair looked around, still unsure.

"Come on Blair," Serena coaxed. "We won't laugh!"

Blair sighed. She took her lipstick out of her purse and opened it up, commenting, "I can't believe I'm going to do this!" She placed it between her breasts and curled her head down to apply it to her lips, hands free, from her cleavage.

When she lifted her head back up, her lipstick was close to being perfect.

Everyone clapped, thinking it was a pretty good trick. Chuck couldn't help but smirk, imagining the possibilities.

"All right," Nate said. "That was great! Where'd you learn to do that?"

Blair chuckled. "Camp, seventh grade," she replied.

Chuck clapped again, not able to wipe the smirk off his face. "That was great, Blair, but my image of you is totally blown," he commented sarcastically.

Serena frowned. "You are a shit! Don't do that to her. You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

Chuck scowled at Serena and he flipped her the finger. "Am I laughing?"

Nate's eyes clouded over. "You are a fucking prick!"

Chuck turned to Nate and he glared at him. "What do you care what I think, anyway?" he asked bitterly. "I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference...I may as well not even exist, remember?"

Nate's face fell and he lowered his head in shame, remembering his earlier words to Chuck.

Chuck turned to face Blair, remembering that she had been a part of that initial conversation, too. "And you..., you really don't like me anyways, remember?"

Blair's face also fell when she realised the severity of their earlier words. They had obviously really hurt Chuck. And the look he was giving her now reflected that. She felt her face flush and fought hard to keep the tears that now wanted to fall, from coming. And although she realised her mistake, she had been hurt by him, too. "You know, we have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!" she said defensively.

Chuck could not believe she was going there. He was not like everyone else. And after their time together today, he was crushed that she failed to see this. It cut him even deeper.

He shook his head and sneered at her. "God, you're pathetic!. Don't you ever...ever compare you people to me! Okay?" He looked at all of them with daggers. "You guys have everything, and, besides money, I have shit!"

Chuck stormed away for a moment and then came back. He wasn't quite finished. He marched over to Blair and got right up in her face. "Fuckin' Queen, right? The school would probably shut down if you didn't show up! 'Queenie isn't here!'"

He ran his finger along her quivering jaw line and up to just under her ear. "I like those earrings, Blair. Did your daddy buy those for his precious little girl?"

Blair slapped his hand away from her face. She was furious. "Shut up!" she yelled as the tears broke through and fell. She couldn't believe he was talking to her like this after all that had happened to them today. She was devastated. She turned her back on him to leave.

But Chuck took her hand and pulled her back before she could walk away from him. He wasn't finished. "I bet those are a Christmas gift, right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fuckin' Christmas for the Bass family! I got a suite at one of my father's hotels. A suite…. so I could move out! The fuckin prick doesn't even want me to live in the same house as him any longer!" he cried.

He looked at the tears now raining down Blair's cheeks and it stung him to see her in such pain. But those tears made him feel... and this pissed him off even more, so he continued. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and quit bawling! Why don't you just go home and cry to your Daddy!"

Nate was floored! He could not believe what was happening right now. "My God," he said. "Are we gonna be like our parents?"

Blair wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Not me," she sniffed. "Ever!"

Serena looked at them all and a tear slipped down her cheek. "I think it's unavoidable, it just happens…."

Blair looked at her, somewhat confused. "What happens?"

Another tear fell down Serena's face. "When you grow up, your heart dies."

Chuck sneered at her. "Who cares?"

Serena stared at him. "I care!"

Nelly was confused as to what was happening to the recently close group. "Um, I was just thinking, I mean. I know it's kind of a weird time and all….." She looked around at everyone. "But I…, I was just wondering, um, what's going to happen to us on Monday? Like when we're all together again at school? I mean I consider you guys my friends now. I'm not wrong, am I?"

Nate smiled sadly at the awkward girl. "No," he said.

Nelly smiled a little and then became deathly serious again. "So, what happens Monday?

Blair looked at her. "Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?"

Nelly nodded. "Yeah..."

Blair sighed. "Do you want the truth?"

Nelly nodded again. "Yeah, I want the truth!"

"I don't think so," Blair replied. She looked down at her feet.

Nelly swallowed a lump in her throat. "Do you mean all of us, or just Chuck?"

Blair sighed and continued looking at her feet. "With all of you."

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

**Chapter 5**

Nate looked at Blair and scowled. "That's a real nice attitude, Blair!"

Blair looked at him and she shook her head. "Oh, be honest, Nate...if Nelly came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean, when you're there with all the other jocks? I know exactly what you'd do, you'd say 'Hi' to her and when she left you'd cut her up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked her!"

Nate shook his head. She was wrong. "No way!" he stated.

Serena looked at Blair. "Ok, so what if I came up to you?"

Blair lowered her eyes. "Same thing!"

Chuck was furious. He looked at Blair and yelled, "You are a bitch!"

Blair's eyes shot over to him. "Why?" she asked. "Because I'm telling the truth? That makes me a bitch?"

Chuck was pissed. "No!" he replied. "Because you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't have the guts to stand up to your minions and tell them that you're going to like whoever you want to like!"

Blair looked at him in disbelief. "Okay, what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Nelly to one of your parties? Or take Nate out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? What about Serena for that matter?" She shook her head and wiped the tears that were again starting to fall from her cheeks. "And what about me? What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together? They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were screwing me just so they'd forgive you for being seen with me."

Chuck glared at her. He had no real friends to speak of, but he wasn't ready to tell her that. "You don't know anything about me! You wouldn't know anything about any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't ever condescend to speak to any of my friends! So you just stick to the things you know: shopping, nail polish, your father and his gay lover in France, and your cold, detached bitch of a mother!"

By now Blair was sobbing. "Shut up!" she yelled at him. She couldn't believe the hateful words that were spewing out of him. And how could he possibly know about her suspicions about her father's secret life? It was just too much!

But Chuck had still more to say. Her words had hurt him, even more so than they had earlier that morning, because of their recent intimate encounter. "And as far as being concerned about what's going to happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it! Because it's never going to happen! So just bury your head in the sand...and wait for your fucking prom, ok!"

Blair was crushed. "I hate you!" she cried between sobs.

"Yeah?" Chuck replied. "Well that's good!"

For a few moments nobody spoke, all of them were in a sort of shock over what had just transpired.

Serena wiped her eyes and sniffed. She looked at Chuck and Blair in despair. "Then I assume Nelly and I just are better people than you guys, huh?"

She looked at Nelly. "Do you, would you do that to me?"

Nelly looked at Serena sadly. "I don't really have any friends."

Serena smiled sadly. "Well if you did?"

Nelly shook her head. "No. I don't think the kind of friends I'd have, would mind."

Serena looked at everyone in the group. "I just want to tell each of you, that I wouldn't do that...I wouldn't and I will not. Ever!"

Nelly nodded. "Me neither. Because I think that's real shitty thing to do to another person."

Blair looked at Nelly. "Your friends wouldn't mind because they admire us," she commented.

Nelly started to laugh again. "You're so conceited, Blair. God! You're so conceited. You're, like, so full of yourself! Why are you like that?"

Blair shook her head and wiped her eyes again. "I'm not saying that to be conceited!" she cried. "God! You have no idea how hard it is to be queen! Sometimes I really hate it! I hate trying to be perfect all the time!"

Serena looked at her in doubt. She remembered their carefree days as schoolgirls together. Although Blair had always been uptight and prissy, she never really became a snob until junior high. "Well then why do you do it?"

Blair sighed. "I don't know! I don't! You guys just don't understand! You're not friends with the same kind of people that Nate and I are friends with! None of you understands the pressure that they can put on you!"

Nelly was shocked! "I don't understand what?" she asked in disbelief. "You think I don't understand pressure, Blair?" She started to cry too. "Well fuck you!" she said. She hid her head in her arm as she cried. "Fuck you!"

She took her glasses off and wiped at her eyes. "Do know why I'm here today?" she yelled at the group. "Do you?"

When nobody answered she replied. "I'm here because I brought a knife to school."

Nate looked at her with concern. Bringing a knife at school was serious shit! "Why'd you bring a knife?" he asked.

"I tried….," Nelly began. "….You…., you pull the fucking zipper and it's supposed to open the skirt. It's not supposed to jam and then tear the shit out of the seams!" she cried.

"So what was the knife for, Nelly?" Chuck asked.

Nelly shook her head. "Just forget it!"

"You brought it up," Chuck insisted. "What was it for?"

She hung her head in shame. "I can't have an F," she cried. "I can't have it, and I know my parents certainly can't have it! Even if I aced the rest of them semester, I'm still only a B. And everything's ruined for me!"

"Oh, Nelly," Blair said. She could relate. She'd blown it this year too.

Nelly shook her head. She didn't want Blair Waldorf's sympathy. "So I considered my options, you know?"

"No! Killing yourself or someone else is not an option!" Blair cried.

"Well I didn't do it, did I? No, I don't think so!" she said as she wiped her eyes once more and sniffed.

"What kind of knife was it?" Serena asked.

"It was a pen knife I brought from home. I thought I could tear the seam out around the zipper quickly and fix it enough so I could resubmit it before the deadline. But when Mrs. Ryan found out, she flipped because she'd already marked it. She told me I was trying to cheat and started pulling the skirt away from me when I was cutting the seams! But I wouldn't let it go and yanked it out of her hands! The material tore along side of the zipper right through the material of the stupid thing. It was ruined! So then I started yelling at her and I was still holding the knife. She thought I was threatening her!

Nate couldn't help himself. He started to chuckle. The thought of Nelly waving around the tiny knife and screaming at the teacher about her skirt was just too funny! "Really?" he said before he completely lost it and he broke down in laughter.

Nelly looked at him in disbelief. She put her glasses back on her face and frowned at him. "It's not funny!"

Then she looked at everyone else and they all started to laugh at the thought.

Nelly pushed up her glasses again and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it really kinda is funny! The entire fucking skirt was destroyed!"

They all broke out laughing trying to picture the destroyed skirt and the irate teacher flipping out on Nelly.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

For the next while they all just lounged around the research area and contemplated life. Nobody really talked, they didn't want push their luck with each other.

A little while later Nate slipped into the media room again and put on some more music. He pulled Nelly and Blair up out of their seats and started dancing again. The mood wasn't as high energy as before, but it was better than them all fighting.

Soon Serena joined in too and danced around with Nate and Nelly. Nelly started to laugh and began to really cut lose, causing everyone to completely ease up and laugh together.

Blair stopped dancing after awhile and leaned back against the wall. She eventually looked over at Chuck, who was just staring at her without any kind of expression on his face at all. She shook her head and sighed with regret. Finally she just wandered over to the side of the research area to be alone.

She plunked down on one of the couches and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. A moment later she felt the cushion beside her dip with someone's weight. She knew it was Chuck by the energy that immediately sizzled between them.

He sighed and laid his head back next to hers. "I know you probably hate me right now," he said.

Blair didn't answer him. It was true; a part of her really did hate him. She was crushed by his words but knew she'd really hurt him again and he was likely just being defensive. "I hurt you," she replied softly.

Chuck opened his eyes and looked at her. She had. "Yeah," he surprising admitted to both Blair and himself.

Blair turned to face him and she opened her eyes to meet his deep amber ones. "You hurt me too, you know," she said.

He nodded his head. "I know." he sighed. "You know I wasn't really disgusted with your lipstick trick. I…, I just really wanted to say something inappropriate about it so much and that would have likely been much worse. So that other shit came out instead." He closed his eyes and frowned. "I'm really sorry that I hurt you."

"I'm sorry I hurt you too," Blair admitted.

He looked at her for a moment and realised she was telling the truth. "And, for the record," he added, "I would never tell people anything about us. I meant it when I told you that you're different. I really do like you."

She reached over and took his hand in hers. "I really like you, too."

The two of them sat silently just holding hands for a few minutes until Serena wandered over. "We were just thinking that we should get back down to the main library. It's getting late and Mr. Peitzer is likely to come in and check on us again pretty soon." She looked at the two kids on the couch. "We were also wondering how Chuck is supposed to get back into the storage room."

Chuck sighed. "I'll have to somehow climb back into the ceiling and then along the beams back to the storage room," he replied.

Blair looked up at the ceiling in disbelief. "Chuck, that's got to be at least twelve feet up there," she commented. "I'm amazed you didn't break your neck when you fell through earlier! How're you ever going to get back?"

"Maybe with a little help from my friends," he replied.

For the next while the group helped arrange some tables and a couple of chairs together so that Chuck could climb up and pop the tiles close to where he'd fallen through to get back up in the ceiling.

"Jesus!" Nate commented as he helped boost Chuck back up and looked into the space he'd had crawled through. "I don't think I'd have been able to fit through there!"

Chuck stuck his head back out of the ceiling and smirked. "Sometimes it pays to not to be such a big muscle head, Nate."

Nate laughed. "I guess. Now slide those tiles back so they pop into place and make sure you fix the rest of them in the storage room too. We don't want Peitzer to know you were back in here this afternoon, or we'll all be in shit. As it is, we'll deny knowing anything about why the ceiling is out or why the glass in the media room door is shattered."

Chuck nodded. "Thanks," he called to the kids who were watching him make his departure. His eyes wandered over to Blair and he winked at her. "Later, Waldorf."

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

Back in the storage room, Chuck fixed the ceiling tiles and disassembled his tower. He removed his blazer because it was sweltering in the little room that had no air circulation. He tossed it on an old desk and then plunked down on an ancient overstuffed chair once used in the teacher's lounge. He put his feet up on an empty crate and got comfortable. Time for a nap, he figured as he laid his head back and tried to process all that had transpired between he and Blair that afternoon.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

Back in the library the rest of the group were all back in the lower part of the library at their prospective desks.

Nelly looked over her outlines from earlier and contemplated what she could possibly write to appease the teacher. It was all so stupid!

"Are you going to write your paper?" Blair asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's kind of a waste for all of us to write our papers, don't you think?"

Nelly laughed. "Of course it is. But that's what Mr. Peitzer wants us to do."

Blair nodded. "True, but I think we'd all kind of say the same thing, right?"

"You just don't want to write your paper, do you?" Nelly asked.

Blair grinned at the girl. "Again, true," she admitted. "But, you're one of the smartest of all of us, and you have more respect for the teachers than I do. I think you could do a more convincing job than I could. Peitzer would likely find my response more than a little condescending."

Nelly sighed. But she was pleased that Blair trusted her with a project like this. "You're probably right," she answered. She looked up at Nate and Serena. "Are you two comfortable with me doing this for all of us?" she asked.

The two blonds nodded in approval. "We trust you," Nate replied.

Nelly beamed. "All right," she decided. "I'll see what I can do!"

A few minutes later Mr. Peitzer came in. He was pleased to see the kids all at their desks. He looked at his watch. They still had a couple of hours to go.

Blair put her hand up. "Can I go to the lavatory?" she asked.

Serena raised her hand. "Me too?" she asked.

Mr. Peitzer nodded his head.

The two girls headed down the halls and ducked into the bathroom. Blair groaned when she saw the smudges of makeup on her face and set about fixing it.

"So how are you and Chuck doing?" Serena asked her.

Blair sighed. "I don't know. We were getting along so well before it got so ugly back there."

Serena nodded.

"I probably shouldn't have said what I did. It hurt him pretty bad," Blair admitted. "And everyone else too. I really didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Serena nodded again. "Yeah, you were pretty harsh," she admitted.

"I really am sorry," Blair apologised.

"What happened to us?" Serena asked. "We were pretty close as kids. I've really missed hanging out with you."

"I've missed you too, you know" Blair acknowledged. "After we drifted apart I never really had another best friend."

"Me neither," Serena admitted. "I have lots of friends, but not like you used to be."

Blair took out her cell phone and passed it to Serena. "Let's exchange numbers and maybe we can get together sometime for some shopping or just to hang out like we used to," she suggested. "But I can't promise I'll ever go to Brooklyn with you," she stated.

Serena laughed as she handed Blair her phone. "No problem. I think my buddies in Brooklyn would be as freaked out by you, as you would be by them!"

"So…., you and Chuck, eh?" Serena quizzed.

Blair blushed. "I actually really like him," Blair admitted. "That is, when he isn't being a dick!"

"Yeah, I can see that the two of you have some serious chemistry together. Does that mean that you and Nate are no longer a possibility?" the blond asked.

Blair grinned. "Nate and I are so done! Why, do you like him or something?" she asked. Blair knew that Nate used to oogle after her blond friend when they were younger. At the time it really hurt her. But now, she really couldn't care less.

"I…., I think I do," the blond admitted with a blush. "But I don't want to impose on your territory."

"Well that's nice of you to consider, but you're welcome to him," Blair offered. "We have zero chemistry together!"

"Unlike you and Chuck seemed to have this afternoon!" Serena noted with raised brows.

Blair blushed. "Yeah…., Boy, do we have chemistry!" she recalled as she felt her heart rate increase just thinking about what they'd done earlier.

The two soon finished up in the bathroom and began to head down the hall. Mr. Peitzer passed them on his way back to the main office. "Right to the library girls," he ordered. "I have some work to do in the main office for the next hour or so."

They nodded and continued on until Mr. Peitzer disappeared down the hall. Then Blair stopped and smirked. "I'm going to go and see Chuck," she informed her friend. She needed to make sure the two of them were going to be all right.

"But isn't that storage room close to the office?" Serena asked. If Blair got caught down in that part of the school, she'd be in trouble.

Blair smiled. "It's on this side of the office and I'll be careful," she said as she schemed. "If I see Peitzer, I'll just tell him I came for permission to go to the vending machines again so I wouldn't dehydrate."

"Good idea," Serena admitted as she turned to head back to the library. She thought it would do the two of them good to fix whatever problems they'd had earlier. It would also give her some one to one time with Nate while Nelly wrote their paper.

Blair scouted the halls cautiously as she made her way towards the storage room Chuck had told her he had been locked up in. The room had a twist lock on the outside of the door and would be easy enough for her to unlock and sneak into. Mr. Peitzer was unlikely to come and remove Chuck until the end of the day.

But once there, Blair felt her heart beating wildly and she considered going back. She wasn't sure what scared her more, the possibly getting caught, or of being alone again with Chuck. She twisted the lock and peeked inside.

She had to bite back a chuckle when her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she saw Chuck asleep in the oversized chair. He looked so sweet and innocent the way his thick lashes brushed his cheeks. She entered the dingy room and slowly made her way over to him. She carefully sat on the side of the chair and watched him while he slept.

Chuck was dead asleep without any dreams or thoughts of any kind going through his head. Then slowly his body began to sense Blair's presence. He became vividly aware of the energy between them and then of her scent. He thought he must be dreaming and he called out her name.

She smiled and brushed a wisp of hair back from his brow. "Chuck," she replied softly.

His eyes flew open when he heard her.

The look on his face made her giggle.

Chuck stared at her in disbelief when he realised where he still was. "Are you lost?" he asked with a smirk.

Blair shook her head. "No."

"How did you get in here?"

She smiled shyly at him. "Peitzer told us he was going back to the main office and so I followed a few minutes later and I snuck in," she replied. "Why? Are you happy to see me?"

He stretched and then relaxed back into the chair. He smirked again. "Always," he answered with a smirk. And then he looked at her seriously. "Are we good?" he asked.

"About before?" Blair asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, we're good," she replied with a dazzling smile. "I've forgiven you if you've forgiven me."

Before she could say another word, Chuck turned her legs around and pulled her from the arm of the chair onto his lap. His lips crashed onto hers as she gasped at the sudden motion.

The electricity between them surged immediately. And once the initial shock wore off, Blair's mouth began responding passionately to his kiss.

His hands were everywhere! Before Blair knew it, her blouse and bra were on the floor. His lips were soft on her breast as his hands cradled her bum.

Blair adjusted herself until she was straddling his lap. She quickly undid his shirt and helped him slip out of it, tossing it on the pile of clothes on the table next to his blazer.

She ran her fingers through his hair as his mouth made its way down her body. He stopped for a moment and then stood up with her in his arms and then deposited her back on the chair. He knelt at her feet and began to run his hands up her stocking clad legs to her thighs.

Chuck leaned in and began to saviour the skin around her knees and inner thighs with his mouth, moving upwards as he had under her desk earlier that morning. He smiled sensing Blair's body was relaxed and receptive this time. He lifted her skirt, admiring the little triangle of pink lace in front of him again.

Before he went any further, he looked up at her face. She was leaning back in the chair, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Her breathing was heavy and quick. He knew she wanted this as much as he did.

Blair opened her eyes, realising he had stopped. She smiled when she saw the lust on his face.

Chuck smiled back. "Is this ok?" he asked.

She leaned her head back again and closed her eyes some more. "Mmmm," she moaned as she fisted his hair. "Your mouth feels so good on my skin. Don't stop."

He smiled and lowered his head once more. He gently tucked his hands under her bum and he slipped her panties off, his breath hitching at the site of her. He slipped his hands under her again and brought her forward where he would be in a better position.

Blair thought her heart was going to burst, it was beating so fast with anticipation. The heat in her belly was sending waves of desire coursing through her body. She needed him to continue.

When he dipped in for his first taste of her, Blair's body jolted at the sensation and she whimpered.

"Easy, sweetheart," he cooed. He was enjoying this as much as she was and he wanted it to last. He began to gently explore her with his tongue and lips, tasting and savouring every bit of her.

Blair moaned with desire as he brought her more pleasure than she'd known was possible to feel in her body. And when he finally wrapped his lips around her clit and began to circle it with his tongue and then suckle it until she climaxed, she cried out in ecstasy.

Once she'd again settled, he wiped his mouth and stood back up with a big grin on his face. He leaned over her and lifted her up out of the chair and into his arms, crashing his lips against hers.

Blair could taste herself on him, and was surprised to realise that it turned her on. "Chuck that was wonderful," she whispered to him when they broke for air.

"You taste wonderful," he confessed. "And I could do that all day!" for Chuck, this also was a new experience. Normally he couldn't be bothered going down on a woman, let alone wanting to do it more than once. But with Blair, it had been different and he had loved bringing her pleasure with his mouth.

Blair ran her hands along his chest and then down to the waistband of his pants. She ran her hands along the tremendous bulge of his hard on, causing him to groan. "Do you want me to do that to you?" she asked shyly.

He began kissing her again. "I do, but I'm worried about you getting caught in here," he admitted. He slid his hands under her bare ass and pulled her in close to her. "But fuck, you're sexy," he told her.

"We have time," she insisted as she began to fidget with the buttons on his pants. She slipped her hands inside to finally feel the silky skin of his engorged cock inside his boxers. She had never really seen a man's penis before, except for those on film and in magazines, let alone ever touch one. Its smooth and warm texture was surprising to her. "I want to do this," she admitted.

She felt along his shaft and then explored the tip of him, running her finger around the slippery head and causing Chuck to hiss in pleasure.

She began to slip down his pants and boxers, and brought them down to his ankles. His size startled her, he was bigger than she expected. She ran her hand along the erect flesh as it arched up past his naval.

She got on her knees and took him in her hand, wondering what she should do first. She began by licking around the head, noting immediately that he was slightly salty. He groaned immediately and his hands immediately went to her hair.

She let go with her hands and brought them down to his balls. She ran her tongue down and around his shaft to his sac, where she began to gently caress and lick him until she had him breathing hard again. It made her smile knowing she was bringing him pleasure.

She slid her hands around to his ass and then started to run her tongue around him. She swirled, licked and sucked as she explored. Finally she worked her way back up to the tip, which she wrapped her lips around and gently sucked while circling her tongue around it.

Chuck whimpered at the pleasure he was getting. He knew it wasn't going to take much to make him cum, but he wanted this to last.

Blair grinned as she noticed how his fingers stroked and tightened in her hair as she worked him. She knew he was close. She began to suck a little harder and drew him deeper and deeper into her mouth, sucking more and more until he was deep in her throat and he was fighting to maintain control.

Chuck pumped slowly into her as she continued to take him. He was getting close. Finally he couldn't withhold any more. "I'm going to cum!" he told her as he tried to pull out, but she held his ass even tighter, letting him know she was prepared to take it.

Chuck held her head tighter and he pumped a few more times, quickly coming to a peak, and growling, "Oh, fuck!" as he ejaculated.

Blair swallowed as he finished. She ran her hands along his legs, noticing them trembling a little bit.

"Holy shit!" Chuck gasped as he struggled to catch his breath. "That was your first time?" he asked.

Blair got to her feet and she took a tissue out of her pocket and dabbed at her mouth. She nodded her head.

"Then you're fucking amazing," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. "That was incredible!"

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

Back in the library, Nelly worked hard on the essay. She tore up a few poor attempts and then finally just decided it should be more of a letter to Mr. Peitzer, than an essay.

Nate looked up to see Serena coming back alone from the washroom. "Blair?" he asked.

"She went to see Chuck," Serena replied.

Nate nodded. He noticed she had cleaned herself up and was looking particularly pretty at the moment. "You look much better," he complimented.

She smiled at him and slid into the seat beside him. "Thanks. I think my hangover is finally gone," she admitted.

"It must have been Chuck's stash," Nate commented. "I still can't believe we all did that!" he laughed.

"God! No kidding," Serena agreed with a chuckle. "Smoking up with Chuck Bass in the library! What were we thinking?"

"We obviously weren't" he replied. "But I'll tell you one thing, I'll never forget today as long as I live."

"Me neither," Serena agreed. "It's been really nice getting to know everyone in here," she said.

"Yeah. About that," Nate began. "I…, ahhhhh, I want to know if you maybe want to hang out some time."

Serena smiled. "Hang out?" she repeated.

Nate blushed. "Actually, I mean, go out sometime. Like on a date or something."

She smiled at him and brushed the side of his face. "I'd like that," she answered. "If you pass me your phone, I'll give you my number."

Nate passed the phone over and Serena entered her number. When she passed it back to him he held her hand for a moment, bringing it up to brush a gentle kiss on the back of it.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

"You know how you said your parents use you to get back at each other? Well, wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?" Chuck smarmed as he kissed the hollow at the base of her throat.

"Mmmm," Blair purred. "There could be something very satisfying in that, for sure." She tilted her head to allow him to continue kissing along her neck. And then she smiled. "Was that your way of telling me you want to go out with me?"

Chuck grinned against her skin as he made his way along her neck. "I suppose…. I told you I'm not very good at that kind of stuff."

"Well maybe you need the right woman to teach you, then," she sighed as he continued to nibble her.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

Blair returned to the library just as Nelly was completing the last of their paper, or rather their letter, to Mr. Peitzer. She sat at her seat while Nelly read it out to the group.

"It's perfect, Nelly," Blair said. "It's an excellent response to his patronising question."

The others nodded in approval.

A little while later Mr. Peitzer came into the library with Chuck. "All right everyone," he said. "Leave your papers on your desks and gather you things. Detention is over for the day."

They all quickly got up and grabbed their belongings before heading through the school halls and out of the building.

"Freedom!" Nate called when he breathed in the fresh air.

Nelly quickly said goodbye to everyone and hurried to meet her father who was waiting by the curb outside of the gates.

Serena hooked her arm through Nate's and walked with him to meet his driver. Nate wrapped his arms around her in a hug to say goodbye. When he withdrew the hug, Serena surprised him by gently kissing him on the mouth.

"Call me later?" she asked.

Nate grinned. "Yeah, I'll call you tonight," he replied as he got into the car.

Blair reached up to stroke the side of Chuck's cheek. "I don't want to leave you," she confessed outside of his limo.

"Then don't," he coaxed. "You know you can come with me to the Palace, right?"

She sighed. "I know. And thank-you. But I think I should stay home for the rest of the weekend. I don't want to cause any more problems at home." She leaned in and gave him a deep, sensual kiss on the mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go either. For Chuck, this was the first time he'd ever had difficulty saying goodbye to anyone. "I'll pick you up for school on Monday?" he asked when they finally broke apart.

She nodded. "That would be lovely."

Chuck got into the limo and soon sped off, looking back at Blair Waldorf until the driver turned the next corner.

Blair looked over at Serena. "How're you getting home?" she asked.

The blond shrugged. "I thought mom was sending a car, but I guess not. I'll probably just call a cab."

"Why don't you come home with me for supper?" the brunette asked. "I'm sure Dorota would love to see you again and it'll give us a chance to reconnect some more."

Serena grinned. "You know, I'd like that," she admitted. She linked her arm through Blair's and the two girls headed to the town car parked outside the gates.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

Back in the school, Mr. Peitzer picked up the only paper with writing on it on any of the tables. He scowled as he read what Nelly had written on it.

"_Dear Mr. Peitzer, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions._

_But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a queen, and a delinquent._

_Does that answer your question?_

_Sincerely yours, _

_The Breakfast Club."_

**}i{ }i{ }i{ **

**FIN**


End file.
